Viviendo en Mobius
by Galaxy the Hedgehog
Summary: 2 humanas son transportadas a Mobius por culpa de un control Caos, alli conoceran a nuestros Heroes! Amigos, enemigos y cosas cursis ocurriran mientras que un gran enemigo surgira de entre las sombras, acompañado por una eriza en busca de venganza(Oc sonamyxsiempre). SonicXoc, ShadowXoc,SilverXBlaze y mas parejas... SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS NO PODRE SEGUIR CON EL FIC
1. no se me ocurre un nombre XD

**Aviso Sonic y sus amigos no son invención mía son de sega y Sonic team!**

**Yo: hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, lo escribí con mi amiga agustina en las vacaciones. Advierto que en los primeros 3 capítulos no aparecen Sonic y los demás pero es que tenía que darle coherencia a todo y presentar bien a los nuevos personajes… y sin más que empiece el fic!**

*****_pensamientos*_

*Acciones*

-dialogo-

(cosas que se me ocurren mientras escribo ^-^)

_**Capítulo 1: Were am I? (dónde estoy?)**_

Una erza verde manzana despertaba en medio de una calle con muchas "personas" observándola

-¿Quién es?- comentaban- Callo del cielo…- susurraban

Ella solo estaba mareada. A su alrededor el pavimento estaba hundido y una esmeralda verde yacía a un lado de sus piernas. Confundida se intentó poner de pie tomando la esmeralda, luego vio a su alrededor, había edificios y autos pero más que nada **animales, **muchos animales, de varios colores y con ropa

Comenzó a caminar poco a poco, sintiendo las miradas de la multitud. La verdad no estaba sorprendida de encontrarse en esa situación… claro, ella creía que todo era un sueño.

Siguió caminando hasta pasar por una tienda de ropa, quedo boquiabierta al ver su reflejo

-Ya está, muy lindo el sueño pero ya quiero despertar antes de que esto se ponga más raro…- se dijo a sí misma.

Así frente a toda la gente de la ciudad comenzó a darse bofetadas en ambos lados de la cara. La gente, por su parte, estaba con cara de O.O? Mientras ella seguía haciéndolo. Hasta que noto que todo era real… allí se comenzó a asustar. Miraba hacia todos lados, sin darse cuenta entro en un callejón *_dónde estoy? Que me sucedió?*_ pensaba.

No noto como un erizo verde que llevaba una chaqueta negra y tenía una cicatriz en el pecho, la tomo de repente sujetándole las manos y amenazándola con un cuchillo.

-Dame esa esmeralda ya o te clavare este cuchillo- la amenazo rosando el arma por su garganta. Lo que no savia era que al poner el cuchillo a un lado de la cara y no debajo de la barbilla, ella se podría zafar fácilmente (dato inteligente que me dio mi hermano mayor para defenderme Xp). Hábilmente giro sus muñecas poniendo los puños hacia afuera y se abalanzo hacia atrás liberándose de él. (Otro dato de una película que vi Xp). Luego se le acercó y le dio una muy dura patada en donde más le dolía, (eso haría yo pero con el palo de hockey que llevo al colegio para mis clases de Ed. Física ^-^) dejándolo tumbado en el suelo. Le dio la espalda sintiéndose victoriosa pero él la tomo del tobillo haciéndola caer. La volvió a sujetar sosteniéndole las muñecas pero ahora separadas y sus piernas con las suyas.

-Auxilio! ayúdenme!- grito

-Nadie te ayudara en este basurero de ciudad…- *Colocándole de nuevo el cuchillo en el cuello*

-Te equivocas Scourge! Yo estoy aquí para eso- (*o* que heroico!...) dijo una voz desconocida proveniente del fondo del callejón. Allí, desde las sombras salió un erizo azul con zapatillas rojas.

- Tu de nuevo? Peste azul! (no voy a escribir palabrotas! Y eso es lo único que se me ocurrió ¬¬u)

- Suéltala ahora- le ordeno

- No, esta chiquilla tiene algo muy valioso- *sacando la esmeralda caos verde que ella tenía*

- Con más razón suéltala!- pero el erizo verde no le hiso caso… de repente el erizo azul, en un parpadeo, se encontraba a su lado y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara noqueándolo (*-* fu** you Scourge!) para luego ayudar a la eriza a levantarse.

Ya de pie, el erizo azul se le quedo viendo de arriba abajo, que para ella fueron una eternidad. Noto los ojos verdes y brillantes de su héroe.

- Quién eres?- le pregunto

- Ahh… A sí, sí, yo soy… Galaxy

- A, entonces un placer conocerte Galaxy the Hedgehog- *estrechando su mano*

- …the hedgehog?- pregunto extrañada

- Emm… si, así se dice. Depende del animal que seas se le agrega al final de tu nombre- le explico- de dónde vienes que no lo sabes?- pregunto clavándole esos ojos verdes (*¬*)

- Creo que de muy lejos…- respondió nerviosamente- y tú eres?...

- Sonic the hedgehog- *guiñándole el ojo y levantando el pulgar* (doble *¬*)

_**En otra parte de mobius…**_

Una eriza plateada despertaba en medio de un bosque…

- aahh… *desperezándose* q-que paso?... *_EH? DONDE ESTOY?! Y Kiara donde esta?! Y los demás?! Y el centro comercial?!*_

Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en círculos aterrada… hasta chocar con una eriza rosa con un gran martillo en la mano y con cara de enojada…

**Bueno aquí el primer episodio del fic. Lo siento si deje mucho suspenso y todo pero necesito ver si se interesan en el fic…**

**Shadow: a quien le va interesar esto?... ¬¬**

**Galaxy (yo): eres malo! Yo sé que alguien lo va a leer! TToTT**

**Shadow: pues yo creo que no… **

**Silver: vamos shadow! Déjala tener algo de esperanza DEJEN ****REVIEWS! **

**Galaxy: hey eso lo digo yo!... TToTT Si quieren que siga con el fic háganlo…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Galaxy: Okey… HOLA! Volví! Bueno hasta ahora no tengo muchos reviews pero igual lo sigo por ser mi primer fic y me conformo con lo que se ^-^**

**Silver: empieza ya! que me quede con suspenso! Quiero saber si aparezco!**

**Galaxy: okey tranquilo… ¬¬ vas a aparecer pero luego… eso es un avance para los fans de silver! INCLUYENDOME! **

**Por cierto lo de que los personajes de team Sonic no iban a aparecer en los primeros 3 capítulos era antes de pasar esos capítulos resumidos a Flashbacks, así que imágenes que cada flashback eran los capítulos Xp. **

**CAP 2: Conociendo Mobius y sus habitantes.**

La eriza plateada se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en círculos aterrada… hasta chocar con una eriza rosa con un gran martillo en la mano y con cara de enojada…

Se le quedo viendo por unos momentos hasta que la eriza rosa la ayudo a levantarse cambiando la expresión enojada de su cara a una de duda

- Haz visto a un erizo azul?- le pregunto

_*Que caraj… está hablando!?*_ pensaba extrañada. La eriza rosa al verla callada y con la cara más pálida de lo que ya era le pregunto

- estas bien? Te perdiste o algo así?... P-pero que estás haciendo?- la otra le comenzó a tocar toda la cara buscando algo de maquinaria porque no podía creer lo que veía. La eriza plateada decidió calmarse y seguirle la corriente… _*puede que me diga donde estoy*_ .

-MMM… no vi ningún erizo azul por aquí… pero podrías ayudarme? Estoy perdida- *poniendo carita tierna*

-Claro! Soy Amy Rose *estrechando su mano* y quien eres tú?-

-M-m-marly- tímida ante la presencia de un animal rosa, con ropa y un martillo, quien sabe para qué, y que habla.

**EN OTRA PARTE DE MOBIUS** (esto se lee con la voz el relator de bob esponja XD)

**POV GALAXY:**

Allí estaba yo, hablando con ese erizo que me había salvado. Era tan especial, heroico y bueno. Nunca nadie antes me había tratado tan bien… generalmente donde vivo mi única amiga es Marly, luego todos los demás me ignoraban o burlaban. Sinceramente, recuerdo muy poco de lo que paso antes de despertar aquí, pero lo que recuerdo es algo borroso por ahora… esperare a recordarlo bien. Lo que sí sé, es que antes era un animal

-entonces de dónde sacaste esa esmeralda?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-aah?... oh etoo… yoo. Pues realmente no lo sé… cuando abrí los ojos la tenía a mi lado. Sinceramente no sé qué es lo que la hace tan especial.

-WOW! Debes venir de muy lejos para no saber lo que es una esmeralda caos

-bueno… en verdad no se ni dónde estoy ahora-*mirando a su alrededor*

-jaajaja Scourge te dejo mal… jajaja. Bueno si quieres te digo hasta el planeta X| jeje. Estas en Mobius! *la boca de Galaxy quedo totalmente abierta*

-M-m-mobius?...

Me deje caer de rodillas y me tome la cara con mis manos. *_esto no puede estar pasando_* Él me miro confundido y preocupado al mismo tiempo

-Oye… estas bien?- se me acerco a preguntar. Realmente lo tenía bien cerca… hasta me sonroje

- si… solo que…- tenía miedo de contarle lo que me pasaba. Pero en eso me vino el recuerdo de lo que paso antes de que llegara a mobius

**FLASHBACK TIME ^-^**

Varios amigos estaban tomando un café en el Mc donalds. Riendo, jugando, y entre ellos estaban Galaxy, que ese era el apodo que tenía, y Marly. Los demás eran: Sky (hermana de Galaxy en este fic), su novio Dre, Julie, Mili y Alex

Todos disfrutando. Las chicas fueron al baño dejándolos a los chicos solos en las mesas

EN EL BAÑO:

Las chicas se habían reunido porque en sus vacaciones se habían encontrado unas raras piedras preciosas y querían compartirlo entre todas. Mili con una amarilla, Julie con una azul, Galaxy con una verde y Marly con una blanca. Al mostrarlas notaron que eran todas muy parecidas entre si y quedaron sorprendidas

EN EL MC DONALDS:

Alex y Dre esperaban a su amigo Mat, que siempre llegaba tarde. En eso lo ven corriendo hacia el baño (no explicare porque… ¬¬) lo siguieron, también corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Las chicas justo salían del baño cuando chocan los 8 juntos cayendo al suelo y dejando caer las piedras preciosas que encontraron. Todos se dieron cuenta de que todos tenían una igual. *Galaxy se para y las recoge a todas con la ayuda de Marly ya que eran muchas y muy grandes*

-Valla… Mat, tu si que tienes un gran** control** sobre el **caos ¬¬** - diciendo esto Galaxy y Marly en un gran destello blanco desaparecieron…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK TIME**

- Bueno… yo… hay algo que debo decirte.- le dije luego de recordar- antes no era asi…

- Explícate- me respondió algo serio

- Y-yo antes era… humana.- ni tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que dije, que Sonic me tomo entre sus brazos (como lleva a Elise en el juego ^-^) y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando atrás la ciudad.

Cuando paro estaba en un bosque y muuuy a lo lejos se notaba la cuidad.

- Que te sucede?! Como me traes así?!- me queje- dónde estamos?!

- Hey tranquila… que raro generalmente las chicas se mueren por que las lleve así (Y QUIEN NO?!)– dijo con cara de galán.

- JA-JA. Ya enserio dónde estamos?

- En casa de un amigo y que creo que te podrá ayudar.

Alce la vista y note una casa con un gran garaje con la puerta abierta y se veía a un zorrito amarillo trabajando con un avión. *_Oh no… más animales que hablan*._ Me tomo de la mano llevándome hacia donde estaba aquel animalito. De seguro estaba roja ante el contacto "_que me pasa?! No soy así!...la última vez fue… mala… no dejare que vuelva a pasar* _*soltándose de Sonic repentinamente* él solo me miro algo confundido pero siguió caminando.

-Hola tails

- He? ... A hola Sonic… que sucede? *Viendo a Galaxy con los brazos cruzados detrás de él*- Quien es ella?

- Nos dejas pasar y te lo explico?

- Si claro vengan- dijo dejándonos entrar. Allí habían muchos planos y herramientas por todos lados, nos acercó al sillón y ambos nos sentamos.

- Bien Sonic que sucede?, a o siento mi nombre es Miles Power pero me dicen Tails*estrechando su mano* y tú eres?

- Galaxy the hegdhefbg-

-eh? ...jejeje ok…-*aguantando la risa*

- Bueno Tails la situación aquí es que en la última pelea con Eggman, cuando hiso desaparecer las esmeraldas, en realidad las envió al mundo de ella.*señalando a Galaxy* por lo visto es una humana.- para mi sorpresa el zorrito, digo Tails, no se espantó ante la noticia. Tan solo puso la mano en la barbilla pensativo.

- Pero eso no es todo, ella puede no ser la única que llego aquí a causa del caos control- agrego haciendo que Tails se levantara y siguiera pensando

- Cómo fue que encontraste las 7 esmeraldas?

- Bueno… estaba de vacaciones con mi hermana y en una extraña tormenta cayó del cielo *sacando la esmeralda de su bolsillo*, también otra celeste. Luego al volver, por lo visto mis otros amigos también encontraron otras parecidas y por accidente las juntamos

- Mmm…- seguía pensando- y de que planeta vienes?

- De la Tierra

Así siguió la charla, me sentía en un examen, de esos en los que te hacen mil preguntas mientras sientes muchos nervios y crees que si contestas mal… ADIOS A TODO!...

Por una "genial" idea de Tails, hasta no encontrar a mis amigos y las 7 esmeraldas, me deberé quedar en la casa de Sonic. NO QUERIA! Me sentía realmente incomoda con su presencia… el cómo me miraba, en los ataques de galán que tiene, esos ojos esmeralda que me clava cuando me habla… *_EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! No!, no me volverá a pasar! No lo volveré a permitir…* _

Tails dijo que nos iba a ayudar a buscar las esmeraldas. Al salir de su casa Sonic volvió a tomarme en sus brazos pero antes de que comience a correr le empuje y no le dirigí la mirada hasta llegar a su casa. Al llegar, entramos y me mostro en donde iba a dormir. Y a que todavía era temprano nos sentamos en el sillón a ver la tele comiendo pizza (el sueño de toda fan *¬*)

**CON AMY Y MARLY:**

Las 2 caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque. Pasaron por un pequeño charco que por accidente Marly piso, salpicándose el vestido celeste que llevaba. Bajo la vista y noto sus manos, eran bastante grandes, o al menos más de lo normal. Llevaba otra ropa, diviso su reflejo en el charco y no se lo podía creer. Veía una eriza plateada con 2 largas púas que nacían en su nuca, otras muchas en la frente y sus ojos de color miel(Aviso: Marly en otros fic que escribiré será la hermana de Silver por eso es su versión femenina ). Miro hacia atrás, y vio una pequeña colita que levantaba su vestido, la movió un poco y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

- Sonic que fue eso?!

- Que? Galaxy, te has asustado con la peli de terror?

- Que?! Nunca! *golpeándole el hombro*

Amy volteo exaltada por su alarido y la vio corriendo en círculos como si se persiguiera la cola. Giro los ojos y camino hacia ella

- Ahora que te sucede?

- SOY UN ANIMAL! UNA ERIZA!

- Y eso que tiene de malo?...*se escucha un crujido cerca de ellas* eh? Que ha sido eso? *voltea y busca el origen del ruido moviendo su oreja* a lo lejos ve un erizo en el suelo haciendo intentos de levantarse.

A Amy se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió hacia él. *Marly volvió a ver su reflejo y se cayó en el pasto desmayada* (obviamente exagerando ¬¬) cuando llega se le tira encima y grita

- SONIIIC!

**Galaxy: Aquí el final de este episodio!**

**Silver: NOOOOOO! TToTT y que paso?! Eres mala!**

**Galaxy: lo se ^-^. DEJEN REVIEWS PARA CONTINUARLO!**

**Y COMO DIRIA ****Sonamyxsiempre NOS LEEMOS LUEGO! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Galaxy: vuelvo! Mejor no digo mucho porque sé que quieren saber qué fue lo que paso**

**Shadow: nadie quiere saber! Enserio… ¬¬ escuchas tanto a Porta y aun tienes esperanzas?**

**Galaxy: TToTT Porta tiene razón! Hay mucha gente mala, INCLUYENDOTE! Si sigues así no aparecerás en el fic ¬¬**

**Shadow: O.O ok, me callo la boca**

**CAP 3: REENCUENTRO**

A Amy se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió hacia él. *Marly volvió a ver su reflejo y se cayó en el pasto desmayada* (obviamente exagerando ¬¬) cuando llega se le tira encima y grita

- SONIIIC!

- aaahh! QUIATE DE ENCIMA! Me estas aplastado!- de quejo el erizo

- Nunca te soltare mi Sonic…*lo mira* O.O espera… tú no eres Sonic!- dijo asombrada

-No me digas?! *Cara del meme XD* y quien es ese?!-

Voltea a ver que corriendo aparece Marly. Cu cara cambia a picara a ver a Amy encima del erizo.

-y acá que está pasando? ¬_¬?, ese es Sonic?

- Que?! *Salta y se pone de pie* no!... – se queja Amy- lo siento. Creí que eras alguien más- dirigiéndose al erizo. Pero al voltear para decirle algo más vio una nubecita de humo con su forma y a lo lejos a él corriendo como si un hubiese mañana. Obviamente se asustó mucho al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con 2 erizas que hablaban. Ellas se miraron a con cara de WTF! Y le restaron importancia para seguir caminando.

Al rato de caminar y caminar Marly le pregunto a Amy

- y… entonces… a donde me llevas?

- a casa de Sonic. Seguramente él te podrá ayudar… *suspira y mira a las estrellas* él siempre lo hace.

- Okeeeyyy… o.0

Siguieron caminando y Marly ya se estaba cansando… y mucho. Pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon un ruido de avión, que Amy reconoció fácilmente. Corrió hacia donde aterrizo. Marly le vio emocionada, así que la siguió suponiendo que la guiaría a una forma más fácil y que no tenga que ve con caminar, para ir a la casa de Sonic. Al llegar

- Tails, hola

- hola Amy, no has visto a nadie perdido por la zona?

- si yo… *llega marly* a ella *señalándola*

-*_ mie** más animales que hablan… no puede ser verdad!* _h-h-hola… s-soy Marly

- Marly?... mmm recuerdo a Galaxy nombrar a una tal Marly. Conoces a Galaxy?

- Que?! Que le hicieron?! Dónde está mi amiga!? Donde esto yo!?

- Tranquila… sabemos dónde está, y está a salvo pero la casa de Sonic es muy lejos de aquí, además es muy tarde, deberíamos ir mañana

- Que!? Ella está en la casa de ese tal Sonic? Llévenme ya con ella! O sino, al menos díganme donde estoy!

- según lo que me conto tu amiga, tengo que decirte absolutamente TODO… okey… estas en el planeta Mobius

- q-que?... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Galaxy despierta de repente en su habitación, gracias a un grito con una voz muy conocida para ella. *_Que ha sido eso?!... diablos! Sí que me asuste con esa película! Tonto Sonic!* _ se volvió a acostar para dormir.

Marly calló en el piso desmayada (otra vez ¬¬) Tails la levanto con ayuda de Amy y la subieron al Tornado X. Amy dijo algo enojada

- Luego me explicas que es eso de que hay una tal Galaxy a esta hora durmiendo en casa de Sonic. ¬¬

Ambos subieron y fueron a la casa de Amy que era la más cercana. Tails las dejo allí, Marly ya había despertado y las 2 exhaustas se fueron a dormir.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE SONIC:**

Repentinamente Sonic despertó escuchando golpes en la abajo. Se levantó y bajo lo más rápido que pudo (recuerden que todavía está medio dormido y no puede ser así de rápido a todas horas) cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, la otra puerta del baño se abrió hundiéndose en su cara y dejándolo tumbado en el piso. Era Galaxy que salía de allí, al verlo lo ayudo a levantarse pero por "accidente" callo ella también sobre él. (No voy a decir de quien fue la culpa XD solo que fue a propósito XD) ambos quedaron cara a cara y **muuuuy** **cerca.**

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Marly y a Amy con cara de O.O y Galaxy y Sonic las vieron también con cara de O.O

- Esa es mi amiga la reconocería en cualquier parte!- dijo Marly contenta, pero antes de que pueda ir a decirle algo más o abrazarla al menos, a Amy le salieron llamas en los ojos y saco de la nada su Gran martillo, así comenzó a correr de un lado para otro persiguiendo a Galaxy por toda la casa, tirando muebles, haciendo hoyos en las paredes y rosando con su martillo la espalda de la eriza verde.

**Pov Marly:**

No se cómo ni en qué momento pero ambas terminaron fuera de la casa… lo voy a "relatar" de otra forma para que se entienda más… *con voz de conductora de programas de peleas de lucha libre*

_Amy alza su gran martillo y ataca a Galaxy, quien ágilmente la esquiva. Ahora Galaxy corre en círculos, y corre y corre, y no parece parar, pero Amy hace un triple giro abalanzando su martillo y le da en el estómago a Galaxy y la manda a volar golpeando su espalda contra un árbol. Se intenta levantar pero le cuesta, parece que esta temporada terminara pronto… oh no! Miren!(lean ¬¬) Se está poniendo de pie, mientras que yo sostengo a Sonic porque esto… se está poniendo muuuy interesante! Galaxy no se rinde y corre hacia Amy, derrapa en el suelo trabándole el pie a la eriza rosa y haciendo que se caiga. La eriza verde se deja caer en su espalda y le tira los brazos hacia atrás, acorralando a Amy._

_1…2…3… __**FIN DE LA PELEA! **_(Hasta donde sabemos ¬¬)

**Fin pov Marly**

-Suéltame!- grita Amy en el suelo con Galaxy enzima

- No! Prométeme que no me seguirás persiguiendo con tu martillo

- *haciendo desaparecer su piko piko hammer* okey, okey no lo hare mas

Galaxy se quitó de encima, y ambas comenzaron a jadear por su pelea. La eriza verde solo se sintió victoriosa por su triunfo. Sonic iba a decir algo pero decidió callarse ya que ambas ya estaban devuelta en el suelo tirándose de las púas mientras Marly relataba todo como si hubiese un público presente. Él solo se golpeó la frente con la mano.

- Sonic!- grataba Tails quien llegaba volando con cara de preocupado *aterrizando*- E-es Eggman… está… en la… ciudad- decía entre cortado por falta de aire

- Eso… era lo que venía a…decirte- dijo Amy parando de pelear con Galaxy

- Y quién es ese Eggman?- pregunto Marly

- Solo un tonto científico que quiere gobernar el universo y crear su imperio en Mobius creando robots… nadie importante- respondió Sonic

- Ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto Tails algo impaciente, luego comenzó a volar a un lado de Sonic quien ya había salido corriendo junto con Amy

*Viendo a Mary*- Oh por dios Marly! Tú también eres un animal!?

- Por lo visto las 2 estamos igual- dijo resignada

*ambas abrasándose* - te extrañe tanto…

- yo igual- Galaxy dejo caer una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla (Marly no llora porque Agus, que es su personaje, NO LLORA NUNCA! Créanme no llora ni cuando muere Cosmo, o cuando casi matan a Aang… ay es chica no tiene sentimientos! T.T)

- Mejor dejamos en reencuentro para después, mira ya se fueron todos…

- Okey *limpiándose la lagrima* vamos!

- A si… antes… tienes un "ligero" moretón en el ojo *se ve que tiene el ojo súper hinchado y todo morado*

- enserio? Ay ya que! vámonos!

Ya en la ciudad todos se encuentran con unos 30 robots, gente corriendo por todos lados, y a Eggman destruyendo todo.

*viendo que llega Sonic*- OH… Sonic, veo que trajiste más compañía… pero ni eso te ayudara a derrotar a mis robots

-*Galaxy susurrándole a Sonic en el oído* Sonic… nunca dijiste nada de luchar contra robots… creí que habíamos venido hasta aquí solo porque no te funciona el canal de las noticias…

Él solo volvió a golpearse la frente con la mano y les dijo a Galaxy y a Marly que se escondieran y esperaran ya que iba a durar solo unos 5 minutos…

6 minutos después… ¬¬

Amy, Tails y Sonic ya estaban exhaustos de tanto pelear y aun así no habían acabado ni con la mitad de todos los robots. En un momento un robot golpea a Sonic haciéndolo volar unos metros. Galaxy odiaba tener que ver eso y no poder hacer nada así que decidió afrentarse a uno de ellos. Pero antes de que el robot la raptara Marly la empujo haciendo que la maquina la tomara a ella y la llevara hacia Eggman.

- Chiquilla ilusa, creíste poder hacer algo por tu amiga?

- Suelta Eggman!- grito un erizo negro con betas rojas, con una esmeralda caos roja , desde lo alto de un edificio con una esmeralda

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	4. visitas del futuro

**Galaxy: Hola gente cómo están?**

**Marly: siiiii! Salgo en la intro!**

**Galaxy: que haces acá?!**

**Marly: a es que te quise acompañar en este capítulo…**

**Galaxy: que?! No! Escribo sola! Además ya apareciste en el intro de tu fic**

**Marly:si pero igual, no me voy a ir a ningún lado… soy la única, además de Soncamyxsiempre, que lee tus fics! Tengo derecho a estar en la intro **

**Galaxy: aaaaah… Como dices eso!? Ya tengo 9 reviews!**

**Marly: 8, en realidad ¬¬… uno es tuyo**

**Galaxy: A si? Acaso te crees tan genial? Si ni siquiera has subido uno de tus fics**

**Marly: si… ya subie el 1 cap. ademas al menos tengo a alguien que me quiere. Shadow!**

**Galaxy: a si? Pues AL SER LA HERMANA DE SILVER, AHORA ESTAS DE NOVIA CON TU PAPA!**

**Marly: Q-que? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...**

**ADVERTENCIA!: ESTE CAP TIENE CONTENIDO DE VIOLENCIA (MUCHA) Y COSAS(SANGRE, MALTRATO A UNA CHICA O LO QUE SEA) QUE PUEDE AFECTAR VUESTRAS DEVILES MENTES ^-^**

**CAP 4: VISITAS DEL FUTURO**

- Chiquilla ilusa, creíste poder hacer algo por tu amiga?- dijo Eggman

- Suéltala Eggman!- grito un erizo negro con betas rojas, con una esmeralda caos roja, desde lo alto de un edificio con una esmeralda

- Caos control!- grito y de repente apareció frente al robot que tenía prisionera a Marly. Le dio una fuerte patada, haciéndolo caer. Pero antes la libero de su mano sosteniéndola en sus brazos (cara de Agus: *¬*)

- estas bien?- le pregunto

- Si… *suspirando*- le respondió, él solo corrió tan rápido como Sonic y destruyo los demás robots con ayuda de los demás.

Cuando terminaron de destruir a los demás robots…

- Esta es la última vez que me vences!- dijo Eggman mientras escapaba en su nave.

Sonic corrió hacia Galaxy

- Porque hiciste eso?! Podrían haberte hecho algo muy malo (aaw está preocupado *.*)

- yo estoy bien por si a alguien le importa- dijo Marly cruzándose de brazos

- *restándole importancia al comentario* ay!, no exageres. Es que creí que podría ayudarte

- solo no lo vuelvas a hacer *_si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría*_- pensó él pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Tan solo ese pensamiento lo hizo ponerse nervioso y algo rojo.

Mientras tanto a Amy le hervía la sangre ante tal preocupación por parte de Sonic con Galaxy. Aunque él ya había actuado casi parecido con Elise tiempo atrás, esta vez lo veía distinto.

- Por lo menos podrías agradecerme- dijo Shadow que estaba parado detrás de Marly

- tss. Ni que necesitara tu ayuda, podría haber salido de esa yo sola- *arrogante*

- no creí haber visto eso cuando eras atrapada por ese robot

-y-yo.. mmm…- pensó- iba a atacar, pero en eso tu apareciste. Y por cierto, quien eres tu?

- yo soy Shadow the hedgehog

VOLVIENDO CON GALAXY Y SONIC…

- mmm.. ¬u¬ Sonic… porque tan preocupado por mí?

- etto… yo… bueno… me tengo que ir *sale corriendo como si no hubiese mañana*

- ya lo admitirás ¬u¬…- susurro para sí misma. Pero en eso apareció Amy con una terrible cara de cabreada multiplicada por 3 con su martillo apoyado en su hombro y humeando. (fuck yeah amo a Amy a pesar de todo -.-) pasa a un lado de Galaxy la empujo con el otro hombro que tenía libre, para luego lanzarle una mirada asesina que se notaba que decía "JODETE!"

La eriza verde, por su lado, se cruzó de brazos y giro los ojos. Luego le grito

- tu quédate con ese pies rápidos! A mí ni me interesa!- mintió. La otra solo la ignoro y siguió caminando con la frente en alto.

CON MARLY Y SHADOW…

- yo se me defender sola!

- no mientas. Siquiera podrías agradecerme por lo que hice

- nunca! Hmp… *le da la espalda*

- porque sigo discutiendo contigo… mejor me voy! *_odiosa*_- dicho esto se fue "corriendo" a toda velocidad

- bien! *_Quien se cree ese tonto! Ni que fuese tan genial con ese poder raro con la esmeralda caos, o por haberme salvado, con esos ojos rojos profundos y esa afelpadita pelusa en su pecho… PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!?* _ Con esos pensamientos por su cabeza se fue de vuelta a casa de Amy

Todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas o alojamientos temporarios y no notaron que habían dejado a Galaxy, SOLA en la ciudad y sin ninguna idea de cómo volver. Ella se decidió a intentar buscar la forma de volver a casa de Sonic.

Camino y camino… ya estaba atardeciendo y seguía perdida en la gran ciudad *_que tontos! Me dejaron aquí sola a mi suerte_* pensaba mientras su estómago rugía. Sumida en sus pensamientos no noto que le paso por al lado de Scourge, pero por desgracia el sí. Galaxy sintió como alguien la sujetaba del brazo fuertemente, al voltear se sorprendió al ver quien la estaba tomando… no lo había olvidado.

Él le puso su afilado cuchillo en la espalda, a ella se le erizo la piel

(**Marly:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... **

**Galaxy: deja de interrumpir! No exageres! ¬¬**

**Marly:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...)**

- bien, por lo visto entendiste…- le decía intimidante- ahora cierra la boca y camina normalmente- ella solo asintió, comenzaron a caminar entre toda la gente mientras Scourge no le dejaba de presionar con el cuchillo… ya le había comenzado a sangrar

Galaxy cada tanto les susurraba a las personas un "ayuda", pero a nadie parecía importarle. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta decidió esperar para el momento perfecto de defenderse, mientras, resistía el filo y el dolor en si espalda.

Al salir de la ciudad Scourge se detuvo y retiro su cuchillo, ella respiro aliviada y lista para darle una paliza al maldito (ok, ok… no me dejo llevar más ¬¬) pero la tomo desprevenida y le apuñalo en el mismo lugar en el que le había presionado todo este tiempo, luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, lo que la dejo desmayada.

Algo mareada y con un fuerte dolor en la nuca y una latiente y profunda herida en la espalda, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Todo se veía borroso, pero notaba que estaba yendo hacia atrás, o mejor dicho, la estaban llevando cargada en el hombro. Sentía como se balanceaba pero estaba tan dolorida que le restó importancia a quien la llevaba. Cerró los ojos….

Escucho como paraban de caminar y fue tirada en el suelo contra un árbol, eso obviamente la despertó por completo. Al alzar la vista vio Scourge parado frente a ella con una sonrisa maligna. Vio a su alrededor y noto que estaba en el boque y que ya era de noche, pero sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron interrumpidos.

- mira… te metiste con el erizo equivocado. Así que ahora me las vas a pagar!- *cortándole la mejilla*

Galaxy no se podía mover, le dolía la espalda y la cabeza, además estaba en Shock *_Sonic… dónde estás?* _pensaba…

**EN CASA DE SONIC…**

- Vamos ya cálmate ella debe estar bien!- le decía Marly a Tails. Él, Marly y Amy fueron a casa de su amigo cuando Galaxy desapareció. Fueron a buscarla a la ciudad pero no la encontraron en ningún rincón de ella.

- y que tal si no… no puedo creer que nadie aquí se preocupe por ella! Acaso soy el único que se da cuenta de que ella no vive en Mobius? No sabe nada de cómo es aquí- caminaba por la habitación mientras hablaba. Sonic estaba relajado viendo la tele, parecía no darle importancia a la desaparición de Galaxy

- Y qué tal si la encontró Scourge?! *Escucha la puerta* Sonic?... a donde se ha ido?!- se pregunta Tails rascándose la cabeza. Amy estaba súper enojada así que refunfuñando se fue a su casa. Marly se quedó en el sillón viendo la tele. Ella confiaba en que Sonic la iba a encontrar. Se rio ante el pensamiento de que ese pies rápidos podría gustar de su mejor amiga.

De la nada la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Shadow quien había llegado por el llamado de Tails para buscar a Galaxy. Tarde, así que se quedó a esperar que volvieran.

**CON GALAXY Y SCOURGE…**

Ella estaba muy débil, tirada en el suelo con golpes, cortadas, moretones y un gran charco de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, proveniente de la herida de su espalda. Lloraba por no poder hacer nada al respecto o para defenderse. Tal vez si hubiese tenido más energías hubiese hecho algo… pero simplemente no pudo.

Scourge le dio un último puño en su cara, para luego patearle el estómago. Simplemente no aguantaba más, comenzó a toser sangre sin parar… en lo único que pensaba era en que ya no había más que hacer, tan solo esperar un final… en aquel mundo, que para ella, era muy extraño. Poco le importaba la Tierra en ese momento. Allí nadie la esperaba.

Él la tomo del rostro y alzó su cuchillo para apuñalarle…

**(Marly: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Galaxy: NO PUEDES INTERRUMPIR ASI! Los lectores me van a odiar! Que va… *le mete una media sucia en la boca* listo ^-^… ahora *estirando las manos* SIGAMOS!...**

De repente vio (imagínense lo siguiente en cámara lenta por favor!) como Scourge recibía una patada al lado del rostro causada por una bota azul y celeste, que apareció de la nada. Este movimiento hizo que el cuchillo le hiciera un enorme corte en el medio del pecho, que rápidamente comenzó a sangrar

- AAHH!- se quejó haciendo presión con su mano en la herida. Antes de caer desmayada de nuevo vio como 2 individuos le daban una buena lección a ese idiota. Le extraño mucho que uno de los 2 hizo un movimiento con la mano y sin siquiera tocarlo elevo a Scourge por los aires.

Sin más fuerzas Galaxy vio cómo se acercaban a ella. Cerró los ojos finalmente…

Sonic corría por el bosque buscando a Galaxy sin éxito hasta el momento. Paro de correr cuando vio a lo lejos a 2 personas cargando a alguien más.

**Marly: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!**

**Galaxy: oookkkeeyyy! Este capítulo me quedo algo macabro y tétrico pero bueno mi mente es así de retorcida… lo sé ^-^**

**Marly: C-c-cómo pudiste decirme… algo tan traumático como… eso?**

**Galaxy: ya! No exageres! Además nadie confía en la Wikipedia… no tienes por qué preocuparte… si quieres para sentirte mejor te hacemos un ADN?**

**Marly: … o-okey *palida***

**Galaxy: dejen reviews! PARA SABER COMO SIGUE MI HISTORIA Y PARA DESCUBRIR QUIEN ES EL PADRE DE SILVER Y MARLY XD! **

**CHAO, CHAO ;)**


	5. visitas del futuro PARTE 2

**Galaxy: hola a todos! Lo siento si no subo hace algo de tiempo… pero tuve problemas con Internet. Pero aca estoy para seguir con la historia ^-^**

**Marly: Tranquilos, tranquilos… ya llego por quien lloraban ;)**

**Galaxy: que no estabas demasiado traumada como para venir a molestarme? ¬¬**

**Marly: Traumada, sí. Pero nunca pierdo mi estilo. ¬u¬ Además yo sé que todos me extrañaban**

**Galaxy: SEEEE CLAROO… ¬¬**

**Marly: Ya! Sigue con el fic!**

**Galaxy: okey, okey… y tu vete de aquí! Y sigue con tu horrible fic que solo tiene 3 reviews**

**Marly:… Eres mala…**

**Galaxy: Lose! ^-^**

**CAP 5 VISITAS DEL FUTURO PARTE 2:**

Sonic corría por el bosque buscando a Galaxy sin éxito hasta el momento. Paro de correr cuando vio a lo lejos a 2 personas cargando a alguien más.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE SONIC…

Sonic acababa de desaparecer para ir a buscar a Galaxy, Tails estaba impaciente y preocupado, por otro lado. Amy, Shadow y Marly no. Que a Marly no estuviese nerviosa era algo raro, a Shadow no tendría por qué importarle y Amy simplemente estaba súper enojada y celosa

La eriza plateada se aburrió de ver la tele y esperar así que se fue afuera para respirar algo de aire fresco. Ya frente al bosque y mirando las estrellas Shadow salió también y se sentó a su lado (supongo que parte cursi mode On)

- Donde estará?- dijo Marly mirando la luna

- Así que si estas preocupada?- le pregunto Shadow

Ella no respondió nada, tan solo no bajaba la vista del cielo. Hubo un silencio largo… ambos mirando las estrellas. El erizo negro desvió la mirada por un segundo para voltear a ver a Marly bajo la luz de la luna *_porque no la puedo dejar de mirar… se ve… hermo… que!? No, no puedo decir eso. Menos yo.* _pensaba Shadow_. _

- Sabes?...- ella corto el silencio- no te agradecí por lo de hoy…

- No importa.- le respondió él

- ok. Entonces no mas Forgive time (hora de perdón)…

Shadow no se esperaba ese comentario, pero soltó una pequeña sonrisa. De un segundo al otro Marly y él estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Lentamente se fueron acercando… Ambos sentían la respiración del otro…

-Silver! No seas pervertido!- gritaba Blaze a Silver que revisaba a Galaxy por si estaba bien

- Que!? Tan solo quería oír si su corazón seguía latiendo, además tiene un muy profundo corte ahí- *señalando su pecho*

- ya paren los 2!- dijo Sonic algo irritado mientras cargaba él solo a la eriza verde. Desde que los había encontrado llevando a Galaxy, no habían parado de pelear.*voltea y ve a Shadow y Marly quienes estaban muy cerca, ellos se habían quedado paralizados*

- Consíganse un cuarto… ¬u¬…- dijo Silver

-Ya cállate!- silencio Shadow

Marly al ver a Galaxy en ese estado corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, casi llorando (casi… recuerden que Marly no llora nunca!) Sonic llevo a Galaxy rápidamente a su habitación.

Adentro de la casa Amy y Tails vieron como él subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

- Vamos a casa Marly! Sonic ya se ve que está ocupado *tomándole el brazo y arrastrándola hacia la salida*

- P-pero…

-Vamos!

Mientras la eriza plateada era arrastrada hacia fuera se cruzó con Silver y Blaze, quienes la miraron algo confundidos… más que nada Silver, al notar su parecido con ella.

Así Silver, Blaze y Tails se quedaron en casa de Sonic para ayudarlo con Galaxy, quien estaba muy herida. Rato después la gata lila subió para limpiar a la eriza verde que seguía inconsciente y con manchas de sangre en todo el cuerpo. Blaze tomo unas vendas y cubrió todo su torso de ellas tapando la apuñalada en su espalda, luego hiso presión en su pecho para detener el sangrado que tenía allí (lo siento pero Amy no iba a ser la enfermera en esta historia ¬¬)

- Blaze! Ven aquí un segundo!- grito Tails desde abajo llamándola

- Ya voy! Sonic por favor presiona aquí para que deje de sangrar *señalando la herida en el pecho*- dejo la grata mientras salía de la habitación apagando la luz sin darse cuenta (quien no ha apagado la luz de una habitación en la que hay alguien ¬¬ a mí me pasa siempre y cuando ya estoy del otro lado de la casa mi hermano grita desde el ordenador: la luz! XD)

Él lentamente fue haciendo presión en el lugar indicado, esto hizo que se ruborizara un poco. Lamentablemente para el pobre erizo azul, Galaxy lentamente abrió los ojos que rápidamente (contradictorio no?)Quedaron como platos al ver a Sonic con ella solos, con sus manos en su pecho, las luces apagadas. Ella se puso rojísima y le dio un golpe de lleno en la cara, tirándolo en el suelo. La eriza se intentó poner de pie, pero antes de poder dar un paso sintió un dolor en el pecho, apoyo su mano allí y al ver su palma estaba llena de sangre. Cayo de nuevo inconsciente. Antes de que su cabeza golpeara el piso Sonic la sujeto. Blaze, Silver y Tails subieron corriendo al oír ruidos fuertes provenientes de arriba. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con el erizo azul poniendo a Galaxy desmayada en la cama, con una gran marca roja a un lado de su cara con forma de puño

- Luego a mí me dicen pervertido ¬¬…- dijo Silver en tono burlón. Sonic solo le frunció el ceño y Blaze le dio un manotazo en la nuca como reproche. Ella siguió curando a Galaxy y saco a todos los chicos de la habitación… en especial Sonic.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Galaxy abría los ojos con un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo. A su lado, dormido, estaba Sonic en un sillón. Ella se enfureció al recordar lo que paso en la noche, se puso de pie con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, y se puso delante de él. Vio que tenía un moretón por el golpe que le dio *_pobre… pero se lo merecía! Que estaba haciendo con sus manos ahí y con las luces apagadas!?* _ pensaba.

Fue hacia el baño y lleno un vaso con agua fría. Volvió a la habitación y se lo volcó en la cara, despertándolo sobresaltado

- Que haces? ¡

- y tú que hacías anoche?!

- Solo te ayudaba! Tienes una cortada muy profunda ahí! *señalando la herida*

Ella solo se quedó callada y vio que tenía todo venado el torso… en realidad… era lo único que la cubría de la cintura hacia arriba (O.O imagínense la cara de la pobre de Galaxy… y Sonic ahí también con cara de *¬* XD)

Galaxy no podía estar más roja, rápidamente tomo la primera remera que encontró y se la puso

- Hey! Eso es mío!- se quejó Sonic

- Pues ahora es mía-*sacándole la lengua*. Era una remera muy grande, de color azul y decía "Sonic" en la espalda. La observó y soltó una risita *_creo que me la quedare* _

El erizo, un poco molesto, salió de la habitación y bajo para desayunar. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Blaze dormida en el sillón, a Silver tirado en el piso, también dormido, en una leve quemadura en la mejilla. (XD como se la habrá hecho?... esta Blaze es una loquilla) y a Tails preparando el desayuno en la cocina.

- ah… hola Sonic. Me di cuenta que despertaron por el grito de niña que diste.- dijo Tails

- ¬¬. No hacía falta decir eso Tails-

En eso Blaze y Silver despertaron.

-porque me arde la cara? – dijo Silver algo somnoliento *se toca la herida*- AAAAAHH! *grito de nena*

-Que hacen ustedes aquí todavía? - Sonic confundido les pregunto.

- Tails nos contó sobre lo que le paso a ella y a su amiga *señalando a Galaxy que bajaba las escaleras lentamente*- dijo Blaze- les ayudaremos a encontrar las esmeraldas. No es así Silver?

- … *poniéndose agua en la quemadura* aja…

- la verdad gracias chicos, pero no tienen cosas que hacer en el futuro?- dijo Tails

- naaa…- Silver

- ok. ^-^

Luego de una laaarga charla que me da flojera escribir, sobre de donde venía cada uno y tal, todos desayunaron. Decidieron, ya que Galaxy se encontraba mejor, salir a buscar las esmeraldas que les faltaban. Ya tenían la verde de Galaxy, la roja de Shadow y la lila que llevaba Blaze, tan solo les faltaban 4. El único problema era que tendrían que buscar al erizo negro para pedirle su esmeralda

Sonic, Galaxy y Tails fueron a casa de Amy para que les ayuden con la búsqueda, mientras que Blaze y Silver iban por su cuenta a buscar por la ciudad.

EN CASA DE AMY…

-NO.

- vamos Amy… al menos deja salir a Marly…

- ya te he dicho que no! Vete a buscar las esmeraldas con tu nueva noviecita. Aquí no me vengas a joder ¡ (uff O.O está enojada)

-pppsss… chicos *susurrando* logre escapar por la puerta de atrás- decía Marly escondida en un arbusto- nos vamos ya?

-ok Amy me voy con mi "noviecito" si tanto quieres!- dijo Galaxy en tono desafiante y burlón mientras volteaba y se llevaba a Sonic y a Tails de los brazos.

- p-pero qué?! Vuelve aquí!* sus gritos de oyen cada vez más lejos mientras se adentran en el bosque*- Maldita zorr…

Por una "genial" idea de Tails, Marly tendría que ir a buscar a Shadow para pedirle su esmeralda, Tails iría en el Tornado X, mientras que Galaxy buscaría con Sonic.

RATO DESPUES CON GALAXY Y SONIC…

La eriza verde iba refunfuñando por lo bajo, hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada siguiendo el 6º sentido de Sonic de sentir la energía de las esmeraldas. Ella estaría de brazos cruzados, de no ser que aún le dolía el pecho

-Tails y sus ideas…*susurro Galaxy*

- tanto te molesto?- pregunto Sonic

- enserio me lo preguntas?!

- okey, okey… ¬u¬ aunque no parecías odiarme cuando tú y Amy se peleaba por mi.

- no estaba peleando por ti, para tu información! Ella llego y comenzó a perseguirme e intentar golpearme. ¬¬

-ya… no te enfades tanto

-seguimos por favor?

CON MARLY BUSCANDO A SHADOW EN OTRA PARTE DEL BOSUQUE…

- Shadow!... Shadow dónde estás?- gritaba ella sin conseguir ninguna respuesta. Ya había caminado por un laaargo rato y estaba cansada.

A lo lejos vio un lago y se acercó para refrescarse un poco. Tomo algo de agua. Convenientemente llevaba un traje de baño debajo del vestido (no me pregunten porque ¬¬ tan solo lo tenía. Jeje…)

Se sumergió en el agua. Estuvo allí un rato tranquila y fresca, hasta que noto que bajo el lago había algo que brillaba con el reflejo del sol. Bajo y lo tomo rápidamente, al salir de nuevo a la superficie grito de alegría alzando su mano con una esmeralda transparente allí.

Luego de repente oyó un ruido de chapuzón detrás de ella. Volteo a ver y no había nada, cuando estaba por dirigirse a salir del agua, algo la tomo del pie y la sumerio velozmente. Marly tan solo pataleaba intentando soltarse para tomar aire… pero no lo logro. Antes de desmayarse por falta de oxígeno, sintió como, lo que sea que la estaba atacando, le quitaba la esmeralda de la mano. Abrió los ojos y vio como unos sombríos ojos violetas con pupilas verdes, la observaban desde la oscuridad y un tentáculo negro acercaba la esmeralda hacia ellos. Marly aterrada y con sus últimas fuerzas, hiso un movimiento con su mano, que hiso que ella y esa cosa, salieran disparados fuera del lago.

Mientras estaba en el aire, noto que era como una sombra negra (podía ver poco, estaba muy desorientada… digo, recién casi se ahoga) como pudo le dio una patada, alejándolo un poco. Al caer de nuevo, por accidente, al intentar darle otra patada el lago de congelo por completo. Antes de impactar contra el grueso hielo que se formó de la nada, marly fue recogida por Shadow, quien corrió a toda velocidad para salvarla. Suavemente la dejo en el pasto, bajo un árbol. *_que car*** fue eso?!* _ pensaba la eriza plateada. Shadow volteo a buscar al atacante que recién casi ahogaba a Marly, pero ya se había ido, o al menos eso creían ellos…

- me impresionas, solo lo había visto a Silver y Blaze – dijo Shadow

- he?

- tener poderes psíquicos. Tu mueves el agua, así como Silver mueve objetos y Blaze crea fuego.

Marly sorprendida miro sus manos *_yo? Controlar el agua?* _ pensaba

- Y-yo hice eso?

- si… y por cierto, lindo bikini

Roja como una manzana de Sweet Apple Acrest (My Little pony Xp jeje) marly tomo su vestido y se lo puso rápidamente. Aun mojada, se enfadó con Shadow y sin que él lo notara, lo golpeo con una bola de agua más grande que él mismo.

-Que mi**** te pasa!? *goteando y con los pelos de la espalda erizados como un gatito*

- sabes que te estuve buscando todo el día?! Dónde estabas?!

- *escurriéndose las púas* que acaso en tu mundo no te han enseñad a dar las gracias? O son salvajes allí?

- wow… oye en eso tienes razón… pero bueno, no es el tema ahora. Tienes la esmeralda roja? La necesito para volver a casa y no tener que verte más!

Marly vio como Shadow se alejaba caminando

- hey! Vuelve aquí!- le intentaba alcanzar

Él , por su lado, no dejaba de caminar y fingía no escucharla. En eso voltea con cara de enojado y le da de mala gana la esmeralda a la eriza plateada, quien la miro confundida.

Ella saco la esmeralda blanca transparente que había encontrado en el lago, luego las junto y ambas brillaron. En ese momento ella entendió lo que sentía y dejo a un lado su orgullo

- Shadow espera…

- Ahora qué?

- lo siento… por haberte gritado, por tratarte mal, tampoco te agradecí… tu siempre me ayudaste en el momento justo… enserio yo…

Fue interrumpida por que Shadow le robo un beso en los labios. La eriza plateada no sabía qué hacer, quedo paralizada. Los labios del erizo se sentían fríos, pero a la vez agradables y amables. Se separaron y él vio como Marly estaba más que roja, sin decir nada ella salió corriendo de ahí, soltando ambas esmeraldas. Él se quedó con cara de O.O.

**Galaxy: bueno aquí termina este capítulo… ¬¬ Marly… Shadow… pueden irse a otro lado para hacer eso ¬¬***

**Marly y Shadow:*separándose y dejando un fino hilo de saliva* qué?**

**Galaxy: AGH! QUE ASCO! Váyanse a otro lugar! Interrumpen mi concentración aquí**

**Marly: ya… tranquila… es que nos puso romántico recordar ese momento… o no terroncito?**

**Shadow: si es cierto bomboncito *rosándose las narices el uno al otro***

**Galaxy: Ay dios no los soporto… ¬¬* *entra Sonic y abraza a Galaxy por la espalda***

**Sonic: sigues escribiendo?**

**Galaxy: sii… yo sé que muchos me extrañaban. Me tarde en seguir el capitulo**

**Sonic: uuy… que mala eres ¬u¬ *dándole besos en la mejilla y bajando al cuello… en eso para y saca a Marly y Shadow de la habitación, cierra la puerta y cuelga un cartelito en la manija que dice "no molestar" * **


	6. El Jacinto y su pasado

**Galaxy: *poniéndose su vestido* OH NO! Tengo que seguir escribiendo mi fic! *toma su cuaderno y corre a la computadora***

**Sonic: *desperezándose bajo las sabanas*… que hora es…No quiero levantarme todavía **

**Marly: *entrando* ya basta de descansar! Ponte a escribir tu fic! *Señalando a Galaxy* y tu vete a correr fuera de aquí que quiero ayudar a mi amiga! *señalando a Sonic* **

**Sonic: no… me quedo aquí! Tú ya estuviste antes**

**Marly: p-pero…**

**Galaxy: vamos Marly tiene razón ¬¬**

**Marly: dices eso solo por lo que acabaron de hacer anoche!**

**Galaxy: *roja y empujando a Marly fuera de la habitación* vete con shadow! *Cerrándole la puerta en la cara y dejándose caer sentada contra la pared* aaa T.T tengo muchos deberes y exámenes que hacer y aprobar, hacer dibujos, entretener a una amiga pesada y a un novio que solo piensa en una cosa ¬¬ *mirando a Sonic en la cama, sonriéndole con una rosa en la boca* y escribir un fic Larguisimo… terminare explotando… bien Sonic puedes acompañarme, pero no interrumpas!**

**Sonic: Ok ^-^**

**CAP 6: El Jacinto y su pasado…**

Galaxy y Sonic ya cansados volvían a casa, luego de un largo día de buscar esmeraldas caos, sin ningún resultado.

Las púas de la erza verde se despeinaban y bailaban con el fuerte viento que le golpeaba, estaba en los brazos de Sonic quien corría a toda velocidad para llegar más rápido ya que estaba oscureciendo. Ella de brazos cruzados con cara de no estar cómoda y de mal humor (que raro ¬¬)

Al llegar, lo primero que Galaxy hiso fue encerrarse en el baño para cambiar sola sus vendas del cuerpo. Luego se sentó en el sillón a ver la tele, quedándose dormida rápidamente, por lo exhausta que estaba de haber caminado todo el día. (**Sonic: me aburro! Ya quiero ver la mejor parte! Galaxy: que te calles! que los lectores no saben nada…**)

Sonic, por su parte, estaba con ella viendo la televisión… se quedó dormido ¬¬

Ella abría los ojos, para sentir el calor de alguien a su lado (muy pegadito)… poco a poco y con dificultad, alzo la vista y vio que a su lado estaba el erizo azul que "supuestamente" odiaba. Estaba completamente colorada con cara de nada O.O.

Lo extraño fue que… se sentía bien (extraño?! Yo me moriría!) Era muy cálido, y suave. Algo le estaba revolviendo el estómago a la eriza… algo que no sentía mucho

De repente un recuerdo invadió su mente…

**FLASHBACK ^-^:**

Una chica de tan solo 12 años se encontraba bajando del transporte escolar, de vuelta a su casa. Entro corriendo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su inocente rostro. Abrió la puerta, con sus llaves con un corazón de llavero. Sus padres llegarían más tarde de su trabajo, pero a ella poco le importaba estar sola… siempre fue así.

Entro a su habitación y tiro su mochila al suelo (con todo el cariño que le tenemos a los deberes ^-^), se recostó en la cama suspirando… ese día para ella fue perfecto. A su lado sonó su teléfono con el tono levan polka (mi favorita de Miku!) contenta lo tomo y era un mensaje del chico que más le gustaba ver en cada recreo. Cuando leyó lo que decía suspiro y con una sonrisa llena de esperanza abrazo una flor (un Jacinto color violeta: esta flor significa corazón feliz y fidelidad recuerde eso!)Que llevaba a un lado de su largo cabello color café.

**FIN FLASHBACK…**

Una lagrima callo por el rostro de Galaxy… por ese recuerdo ya había comenzado a sollozar lo que hiso que Sonic despertara, solo que ella no lo había notado.

Libero una de sus manos y se secó la lágrima. Intento olvidar por el momento ese recuerdo, preparo su mano para volver a empujar a Sonic, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo su muñeca fue sujetada rápidamente, alzó la vista y vio que el erizo a su lado había despertado. Con un rápido movimiento él se puso sobre Galaxy acorralándola y sorprendiéndola totalmente.

Antes de siquiera intentar golpearle, Sonic le dio un repentino y apasionado beso. Ella no lo pueda creer. Sonic la estaba besando! Al principio se resistió, mientras que el erizo no le soltaba las muñecas, pero luego le correspondió el beso. Al fin le libero sus brazos, con los que le rodeó el cuello.

Simplemente se dejó llevar… pero todo cambio (cuando la nación del fuego ataco! XD naa mentira sigamos) cuando el erizo bajo su mano por su espalda llegando hasta la falda. Con ese roce, Galaxy abrió repentinamente los ojos totalmente roja y le dio un rodillazo donde más le dolía. Sonic cayo del sillón cubriéndose la entrepierna muuuy adolorido… ella se puso de pie y sin decir nada ubio corriendo a su habitación.

**EN CASA DE AMY…**

Se escuchan golpes en la puerta de la casa de la eriza rosa cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con…

**MARLY EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL BOSQUE…**

Confundida como nunca lo había estado antes, la eriza plateada corría entre los arboles… todo estaba oscuro ya que había anochecido.

Paro un momento de correr porque se encontraba muy cansada, además tenía que ver donde estaba, para luego volver a casad e Amy.

Detrás de ella una sombra se levantaba del piso, dejando ver una figura, que lentamente se fu acercando a ella por la espalda. A Marly se le erizo la piel al sentir una fría respiración en su cuello. Rápidamente volteo y se quedó sorprendida al ver a un erizo negro igual a Shadow solo que con betas celestes grisáceas y ¡sin boca!

Poco a poco fue retrocediendo, ya que el erizo no hacía nada más que quedarse ahí parado mirándola fijamente, solo que un paso hacia atrás de ella, era un paso hacia adelante para él. Ella tropezó con una roca y cayó de espaldas al piso, el misterioso erizo se le acerco más y más hasta quedar a centímetros de ella *estaba agachado y estaban cara a cara*

Marly no podía dejar de ver ese espacio vacío donde debería haber una boca, sinceramente le aterraba.

- Q-quien eres…?- pregunto asustada

- Soy Mephiles… - con una cara sin expresión le respondió el erizo si dejar de estar a centímetros de la cara de la eriza

- yyyy… entonces Mephiles… que haces por aquí?

- estoy aquí… contigo… *clavándole la mirada*

- _*como carajos habla sin boca!? * _E-eso ya lo sé… pero que necesitas?

- Verte…

- O.O *sonrojada* bieeen… que suerte que ya me viste^-^u *nerviosa y retrocediendo si poder ponerse de pie*

(lol ahora estoy escuchando la canción yandere de Miku en la parte que Luka la mata porque!)

- porque quieres irte?... *siguiéndola y mirándola de arriba a abajo*

- n-nn-o c-cómo crees? *poniéndose más nerviosa*

- ya te fuiste esta tarde con Shadow… y por como reaccionaste después de lo que te hizo, supongo que no te gusto

- O.O *roja*- esa sí que no le la esperaba, él era quien casi la había ahogado en aquel lago, (rima!) contra él peleó , él la vio cuando Shadow la beso...

- porque tan callada?...

- porque casi me ahogas en el lago!

- oh eso… es que necesitaba la esmeralda… además ya no soportaba verte solo desde abajo con esa linda bikini celeste que llevabas puesta…

- O.O… Ya! Me arte! *Poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo cara a cara* Que quieres?! Porque me seguiste hasta aquí?!

- si te pones de malas tendré que hacerlo yo también… y créeme que no te gustara nada

- déjame decirte que no te tengo miedo, triste intento de Shadow…

Marly le había comparado con Shadow… y eso a Mephiles no le agradaba para nada…

**EN CASA DE SONIC…**

Galaxy se había encerrado en su habitación, lloraba y lloraba… por alguna razón no podía parar de hacerlo. No le había ocurrido nada malo en realidad, Sonic la había besado y ella le correspondió, pero ese era el problema… ya había caído, otra vez. Sentía como si le fuese a dar un ataque al corazón (referencia a la canción heart attack de Demi lovato. Escúchenla que tiene mucho que ver con lo que siente Galaxy ahora)

El recuerdo le estaba corrompiendo la mente y no lo podía borrar… esto ya había pasado una vez.

**MOAR FLASHBACK…**

Ese mismo Jacinto violeta que tanta alegría y esperanza le había traído meses atrás, ahora le recordaba a la traición y al dolor que ese chico le causó en el corazón. Cada día que lo veía en el recreo, sentía una fuerte puntada en el pecho, llena de tristeza nada más.

Pasaron las semanas y ese sentimiento cambio… ya no era más dolor y tristeza, ahora eran rabia e ira hacia aquel chico.(no es yandere!, él no está con nadie pero aun lo odia) a veces sin notarlo, al subir las escaleras hacia los salones, ambos chocaban los hombros por accidente. Él, al parecer no sentía nada, pero ella disimulada no sentir nada…

Luego de esos tiempos Kiara (nombre de Galaxy cuando era humana) no volvió a ser la misma. Tenía arranques de ira en clase y en su casa… perdió a sus amigas y solo se quedó con Marly.

**FIN FLASHBACK…**

Suavemente tocaron la puerta de su habitación, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

- Pase… -dijo con voz ronca

- *Sonic entrando* estas bien?... *la ve con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas encharcadas y rojas* lo siento Galaxy…

- no… está bien Sonic.*poniéndose de pie con una rara sonrisa* no fue tu culpa.

-no, enserio lo siento

- ya te dije que no fue tu culpa! *alzando la voz y enojándose*

- okey… pero que hago para recompensártelo?

- no lo sé. *desinteresada*

- quieres ir a ver una película

- ok ^-^

**CON MARLY Y MEPHILES…**

En el suelo se encontraba Marly, luego de pelear contra Mephiles, perdió fácilmente. Apenas si podía levantarse.

- Te dije que no me tenías que provocar- le dijo Mephiles *alzándole la cara con su mano en su barbilla*- y ahora que ya estas más tranquila, vendrás conmigo. *cargándola entre sus brazos*

- Q-que?! NO! Déjame ir, Mephiles! Suéltame! Noooo…

**Galaxy: aquí termina este corto capitulo… lo siento realmente pero he tenido exámenes y la escuela cada vez se pone peor … asi que adiós DEJEN REVEWS!**


	7. Una alianza inesperada y… otro humano?

**Galaxy: Hola a todos! Esta vez actualizo rápido!**

**Silver: *susurrando* por suerte…**

**Galaxy: Silver sabes que te oí ¬¬***

**Silver: ya pero sabes que tengo razón!**

**Galaxy: si lose, lo se… :D me alegra tenerte aquí en la intro! *abrazándolo fuertemente***

**Silver: m-me… est-tas ahorcando…**

**Galaxy: oh lo siento… pero sabes que eres mi favorito! *mirándolo a los ojos con estrellitas en las pupilas***

**Silver: ya escribe el fic! No querrás parecerte a otras fangirls ¬¬… no?**

**Marly: *emergiendo desde abajo, de la nada y dice con un dedo en alto* AVISO! Aquí aparecerá un Oc que es de Sonamyxsiempre, una gran amiga de Galaxy… desde ya ella se disculpa por escribir mal su personalidad**

**Galaxy: HEY!**

**CAP 7: Una alianza inesperada y… otro humano?**

EN ALGUN LADO, QUIEN SABE DONDE… un momento, yo si lo se :D! XD

Marly desperraba, con un terrible dolor en la espalda por haber dormido en un lugar duro. Estaba en una habitación oscura, con una cama a un lado con (donde supongo que debería haber dormido) se levantó y corrió a la puerta, esta estaba hecha de acero y tenía una pequeña ventana con barrotes. Se puso de puntas de pie para ver por el otro lado. Vio a Mephiles con varios monitores y un gran teclado abajo con muchos botones de colores, en eso él volteó hacia donde estaba Marly, ella bajo la cabeza rápidamente pero había olvidado las largas púas de su frente, que fácilmente el erizo distinguió.

Se derritió en el suelo y así fue más rápido hacia la puerta sin que la eriza atrapada lo distinguiera. Ella desprevenida, se asomó, y al no verlo suspiró tranquila. De la nada le aparece Mephiles frente a ella. (DIOS! QUE tierno SUSTO! Y si lectores, yo creo que Mephiles es tierno y que merece amor!... pero no de Galaxy ¬¬* no den malas ideas)

-AAAAAAAAAAAHH!- grito ella

- *se aguantó la risa* si vieras tu cara…

-SACAME DE AQUÍ MALDITO!

- si te saco de ahí escaparas, y no quiero eso…

-porque?! Yo que te hice?! Vamos sácame de aquí!

-lo que hiciste fue venir a mobius, justo me encontré contigo… y, no me gusta admitirlo pero no quiero que shadow se te vuelva a acercar como ya lo hiso en el lago (AAAAAWWW! Mephiles celoso! Me voy a desmayar! Estúpido y sensual Mephiles *¬*)

- qué?! A que te refieres con eso? (pobre marly tan ingenua)

- que cuando termine de hacer lo que vine a hacer, y que tu retrasaste, volveremos al futuro y ahí te quedaras conmigo.

- NO! N-no puedes hacer eso!- marly no lo podía creer, esa cosa o lo que sea se había enamorado de ella y (perdón Mephiles por decirte eso) se la iba a llevar al FUTURO! Ella no sabía qué hacer, e intento hacer entrarlo en razón (aunque sabemos que eso va a costar)

-s-sabes… yo no soy una eriza…- dijo tímida

-lo sé. Y no me importa…

-b-b-bueno… eeh… Shadow vendrá y me va sacar de este basurero que llamas guarida!

- haber, cuando entenderás que Shadow no te quiere como yo! Él solo quiso a alguien en su vida y eso tuvo un triste y patético final.

-qué? De que hablas

- de María Robotnik, también era humana, pero ella y Shadow vivían en una colonia espacial

-eso no es cierto!

-sí que lo es. Haber dime como eras cuando eras humana?

-… rubia y con ojos claros. Por?

- Shadow no es ningún tonto, supuestamente es la "forma de vida perfecta" seguro que lo distinguió con tan solo verte

-eso no es cierto…*sollozando (pero sin llorar! Marly no llora!) su voz comentaba a sonar quebrada*

CON SONIC Y GALAXY:

Ambos caminaron hasta el cine, Galaxy se veía algo extraña para los ojos de Sonic. Actuaba distinto, era más cariñosa, más alegre, más Amy… (QUE HORROR!)Pero tenía algo distinto… algo que él distinguió apenas entro a la habitación raro atrás, ojos celestes… sus ojos normalmente eran plateados, pero ahora eran CELESTES y brillantes.

Cuando Sonic había llegado a la habitación para disculparse, sus ojos ya se veían extraños, eran los mismos ojos plateados pero ya tenían unos leves destellos celestes. Le pareció extraño al principio, pero luego le restó importancia. Pero ahora comenzó que eso tenía algo que ver con el beso, o con su cambio repentino de humor.

Al llegar Galaxy eligió una película que le hizo recordar una de sus series favoritas (avatar la leyenda de Aang!)

- aaah! *Grito agudo* no lo puedo creer! Esta película es igual a una serie que veía en mi mundo, digo, un gatito con una flecha celeste en su frente, un lobo sexy con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho (si no me equivoco)

- ya… tranquila… vamos entremos- Sonic pensaba que ya era algo insoportable, se estaba pareciendo mucho a Amy. Solo que en ningún momento hablo del beso, ni nada relacionado. Amy lo hubiese destacado a cada segundo. Entraron… parecía que ella iba a disfrutar la película… a no ser (voz del rubiusOMG XD!)

AL SALIR…

-es que no me lo creo! Como pudieron arruinar una serie tan genial! Aquí paso lo mismo que en mi mundo! Son todos unos retrasados! No saben hacer una película bien o que les pasa?!- ella siguió hablando sola. Sonic se alejó un poco algo asustado, pero noto algo antes… sus ojos estaban poniéndose grises de nuevo, creyó que ella volvería a ser la misma de antes

-Galaxy… estas bien?- le pregunto

- claro, porque no habría de estarlo, ya vámonos a casa o a hacer algo más divertido que esto me está poniendo de mal humor me terminare desquitando contigo.- si. Definitivamente ella había vuelto- a y por cierto, hablemos de lo que me hiciste en el sofá.- Sonic trago saliva, si, había vuelto, pero eso hiso que halara de lo sucedido horas atrás

-s-si?

-DIME PORQUE CARAJOS ME BESASTE!?- toda la gente volteo a verla, todos conocían a Sonic como un héroe, y eso era noticia… flashes de cámaras y gente amontonada acorralándolos de un segundo a otro. El rápidamente tomo a Galaxy (ya saben cómo a Elise el en juego) y salieron corriendo del lugar. Perdieron de vista a la multitud y se quedaron en un callejón oscuro.

- ya te dije que me avisaras cuando fueses a hacer eso!

- lo siento por salvarte de las noticias! Ahora todo el mundo creerá que eres mi novia!

- eso no parecía importarte cuando me besaste en tu casa. es más, se notaba que no habías besado nunca, eras muy torpe. Jajaja!

- para! Si? Te pareció ridículo lo que hice?! Entonces porque te quedaste ahí sin hacer nada más que abrazarme y seguir besándome?!

-eeehh… yo…- no sabía que decir, estaba muy roja por el comentario, por suerte estaba oscuro

-está bien dejémoslo así- dijo el erizo resignado mientras se sentaba en el suelo, Galaxy hiso lo mismo y se sentó a su lado.

- lo siento… *susurro*

- ya está…

-que ha sido eso?! *poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia arriba mientas movía la oreja derecha*

- qué cosa? No escuche nada

- lo escuche claramente… acaso estas sordo? -camino hacia fuera del callejón y camino más para buscar el origen de aquella risa macabra que escucho, al no ver a nadie creyó que su locura había vuelto, preocupada y olvidando que Sonic se había quedado en el callejón, siguió caminando.

-hola mi Sonic…- hablo alguien detrás de él

-qué? Galaxy?...

- no, no me compares con esa maldita perra

-eriza

-lo que sea!

-qué quieres Chess!? No te quedo claro cuando te pedí que fueras paras siempre? O todavía no estas contenta? Amy sigue teniendo la cicatriz en su brazo!

-ooh vamos Sonic! No te vas a poner de su lado ahora! Ella se cayó enzima tuyo a propósito para besarte! Agradece que sigue viva!

- enserio a que vienes. *poniéndose de pie*

- no me agrada nada que me estés intentando olvidar *acercándosele y sacando su cuchillo, para luego rosárselo por el cuello* y tampoco me agrada esa humana que te acompaña últimamente…

-como lo sabes?!

- se nota a kilómetros!

- ni se te ocurra acercártele! *aparece Galaxy detrás de Sonic y lo ve con Chess al verla, Chess sonrió maliciosamente*

Iba a decir algo más cundo la eriza blanco y negro lo besó.

A Galaxy le callo una lágrima por la mejilla, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, pero rápidamente sus ojos se tiñeron de color celeste, como pintura derramada. De un segundo a otro el cuchillo de Chess apareció en la mano de la eriza verde manzana. La otra confundida e impresionada, se puso en posición de ataque

-Ja! No necesito mi cuchillo para matarte maldita!

-*con una voz doble, entre una gruesa y otra aguda* eso lo veremos… jajaja *sonriendo maliciosamente con unos colmillos más grandes de lo normal*

Ambas corrieron una contra la otra

-Water Trow!- grito Chess haciendo que una gran ola de agua golpeara a Galaxy y la derribara. Sus vendas se cayeron dejando abiertas y expuestas sus profundas heridas, aunque esto no causo ningún efecto en la eriza verde, solo que comenzara a sangrarle el cuerpo, pero fue como si nisiquera lo hubiese sentido. El cuchillo, como un yoyo, salió disparado hacia la cara de Chess, pero ella lo predijo y lo esquivo. Al no obtener ningún resultado por su ataque, Galaxy formó una bola de lo que parecía ser aire y se lo lanzó a Chess, lanzándolo por los aires contra la pared

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Sonic estaba ahí parado muy asombrado por lo que ella acababa de hacer. La eriza blanco y negro tomo su cuchillo y so apunto hacia la otra eriza que se acercaba, pero éste justo antes de llegar a ella salió disparado en otra dirección. Chess no lo podía creer una desconocida y novata la estaba a punto de vencer. Galaxy tomó una botella de vidrio rota que había a un lado (recuerden que era un callejón, basura everywere!) y lo preparó para apuñalarla en medio del pecho.

-Galaxy! no!- Grito Sonic empujándola, pero ella le dio un revés que lo arrojo hacia atrás. En la distracción Chess ya se había ido… a Galaxy se le destiñeron los ojos y callo de rodillas en el suelo otra vez… Sonic corrió a socorrerla porque tenía el cuerpo lleno de la sangre de sus heridas

EN CASA DE AMY:

- tranquilo, respira despacio… sé que debes estar muy confundido pero yo te ayudaré *lo observa detenidamente* un momento. Tu eres el erizo que vimos con marly cuando estábamos en el bosque!

El erizo a su lado solo estaba mirando con miedo la mantita rosa y el café caliente que tenía en la manta y que Amy le había entregado para que se calentara. Pues se acercaba el otoño.

-si lo sé, te recuerdo… me Llamo Deka

- ok, mucho gusto Deka the hedgehog *estrechando su mano* *se pone pensativa* ahora que lo pienso, donde estará Marly?

-la eriza con la que estabas?

-oh no… debo llamar a Shadow! (intuición femenina al poder!)

**Galaxy: bueno aquí termina este capítulo! Te gusto Silver? dime que te gusto! *con cara de novia psicópata***

**Silver:*nervioso* c-claro!**

**Galaxy: AWWW! Como me encanta tenerte aquí! A por cierto una aclaración, la trasformación de Galaxy que apareció en este cap. no es Dark Galaxy si no BI Galaxy (bi de bipolar) es una trasformación que invente… ojala les haya gustado!**

**Chess: si! Por fin aparecí!**

**Galaxy: por supuesto! Si siempre cumplo mis promesas!**

**Chess: fue muy lindo cuando Sonic me salvo la vida *con corazones en los ojos***

**Galaxy: ja-ja… ¬¬ si pero solo para que yo no matara a nadie en ese estado… LO HIZO POR MI!**

**Chess: NO, POR MI!**

**Galaxy: NO! POR MI! EL ES MI NOVIO!**

**Chess: electric blush! **

**Galaxy: *con la cara negra y saliendo humo de sus púas* O.O! TE MATARE MALDITA! SONIC AMA MIS PUAS!**

***comienzan a pelearse en el suelo***

**Silver: ok. DEJEN REVIEWS! Mientras yo separo a estas locas ¬¬***


	8. Una alianza inesperada y… otro humano? 2

**Galaxy: aquí Galaxy! Como eshtan? *con escoba en mano***

**Marly: arreglando todo lo que rompiste en tu pelea con Chess ¬¬**

**Galaxy: bueno, bueno, no fue para tanto no?**

**Marly: naaaaa! Para nada, solo que la diferencia ahora es que puedes ver las estrellas en la noche desde tu cama, además de sentir una suave brisa fresca de primavera… quieres que siga? ¬¬**

**Galaxy: ya ok. Gracias por ayudarme a limpiar a pesar de todo :) **

**Marly: oh vamos! Como no te habría de ayudar, eres mi mejor amiga**

**Galaxy: lo sé, lo sé. Y por eso… terminaras de limpiar mientras yo sigo escribiendo mi fic ^-^ *corriendo a su PC, tomando su cuaderno de fics, sacudiéndole el polvo al monitor***

**Marly: ¡NO ME JO…**

**CAP 8: **Una alianza inesperada y… otro humano? Parte 2

Luego de recibir la inesperada llamada de Amy, Shadow salió corriendo de donde estaba, para ir a buscar a Marly, quien había desaparecido ese día. Toda la noche la busco, pero nada hasta el momento.

En una zona muy alejada del bosque que en el que se encontraban las casas de sus amigos, el erizo encontró lo que parecía ser una gran fábrica abandonada. Se le quedo observando por unos minutos, sin percibir señales de que hubiese alguien allí. Estaba a segundos de irse cuando holló un agudo y fuerte grito proveniente del lugar, no tardó en reconocerlo, ese grito pertenecía a la dulce voz de Marly.

En un parpadeo estaba ya escabulléndose dentro del lugar silenciosamente, avanzo por largos y oscuros pasillos, todo estaba en horribles ruinas, se podían oír cada vez más cerca los sollozos de Marly, esto lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Siguió avanzando a paso apurado por el lugar hasta encontrarse con una gran habitación con unos monitores, se notaban varios pequeños frascos con una sustancia color verde que para él era desconocida. Volvió a oír un grito que parecía ser de dolor que ahora podía notar de dónde provenía, cerca de los monitores había una puerta de metal que estaba medio abierta.

- ya quédate quieta!- se escuchó por primera vez la voz de Mephiles que parecía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- suéltame! Ya Mephiles para! AYUDAA!

- nadie te oirá gritar, creí habértelo dicho antes, ahora quédate quieta de una vez!

Shadow no podía soportar escuchar los quejidos de Marly, así que salió de su escondite y rápidamente abrió la puerta de metal, dejando ver a Mephiles acorralando a la eriza plateada contra la pared, ella estaba con el vestido un poco roto y con los ojos cerrados, el erizo sin boca tenía sus manos en sus muñecas sosteniéndolas contra la pared para que no intente golpearlo de nuevo. Esto hizo que Shadow se llenara de rabia, ese maldito (lo siento Mephiles! Yo si enserio te quiero!.) le había puesto las manos enzima a Marly y eso él no lo podía soportar.

La eriza plateada abrió los ojos al oír el ruido de la puerta frete a ella, se encontró con Shadow parado allí. Suspiro aliviada y se dejó caer al suelo exhausta. Mephiles no entendía lo que le había pasado, acaso se había sobrepasado con ella? Cargó su cuerpo dormido intentando entender, llevando una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, realmente se sentía mal y culpable.

-suéltala!- grito Shadow detrás de él

Entonces el otro erizo comprendió lo que sucedía, así dejó el cuerpo de Marly en la cama suavemente y se paró para dirigirse a Shadow.

- vaya, vaya. Entonces ella si tenía razón… no paraba de decir que vendrías- dijo el erizo sin boca, su plan era darle en los sentimientos de culpa para debilitarlo, pero no se daba cuenta de que hacia lo contrario

- que le estabas haciendo maldito!

- lo que tú nunca le harás. Ah por cierto, vete despidiendo de ella porque se viene conmigo

-qué?! A que te refieres?! Ella no se ira a ningún lado contigo!

- pues ve aceptándolo

Mientras ellos dos se peleaban por Marly, ella sigilosamente despertó y bajo de la cama saliendo de la habitación, se dedicó a revisar la gran computadora que se encontraba en la gran habitación principal. Revisando los archivos encontró varios videos llamados "prueba del toxico nº 1" y así muchos más con distintos números. Vio uno de ellos, la prueba nº 9. En la grabación se podía ver a un mapache atado a una mesa de metal, tenía la boca cerrada con una cinta. Luego aparecía Mephiles con una jeringa en la mano. "experimento nº 9 del toxico 3" decía él en la imagen "se espera una reacción positiva por parte del sujeto. Además de que el cuerpo acepte la proteína agregada por medio de inyección" así en el video se veía como el mapache era inyectado por Mephiles, de repente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar bruscamente y también gritaba desesperado. En su cuerpo aparecieron destellos morados. A Mephiles se le cae la cámara y desde ese plano se observa como la habitación se llena de una luz cegadora, así el video termina.

Marly, asombrada instintivamente gira la cabeza hacia la derecha observando los frascos con sustancia verde, corre hacia donde estaban y segundos antes de que Shadow y Mephiles salieran a los puños de la habitación en la que estaban, ella se guardó una de las muestras. (MARLY ROBANDO! D: cara de patricio)

Al instante el erizo negro con betas celestes salió disparado por Shadow, rompiendo la pared de la pequeña habitación dejando sorprendida a Marly. Él se levantó a cuestas y se puso en posición de batalla, se lo veía débil y tembloroso. El otro erizo salió caminando del enorme hueco de la pared que había creado y comenzó a pelear mano a mano con Mephiles (LOL estoy escuchando gentleman! Justo en esta parte XD)

Luego de una pelea llena de golpes patadas y mucha flojera por escribir ya que Marly me está jodiendo bastante con que vuelva a limpiar ¬¬* Mephiles callo rendido en el suelo, simplemente ya no tenía energías como antes, debía apresurarse para terminar su plan, pero Marly ya estaba dentro de su vida y ya no podía dejarla ir. (AWWWWW! *¬* porque Marly?! Es un amor imposible! Okno. Luego escribiré un fic Mepharly para calmarme ^-^)

Sin previo aviso Shadow cargo a Marly hasta la salida de aquel lugar.

- sabes? Puedo caminar sola ¬¬- dijo ella separándose de él- pero aun así gracias *abrazándolo fuertemente y hundiendo su cara en su mechón de pelo* él se enrojeció al igual que ella. El erizo la separo delicadamente y la miro a los ojos, esos brillantes ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban a la luz de la luna. Cambio su expresión a una seria

- que te hizo ese maldito?

-*bajando el rostro avergonzada* no me gustaría hablar de eso… *susurrando*

- ya paso, ahora estas a salvo *acariciándole la mejilla* (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW ARRUINARE EL MOMENTO ROMANTICO SOLO PORQUE MARLY NO ME DEJA ESCRIBIR TRANQUILA! ¬w¬!... he? Qué?! D: M-m-aarly espera d-detente! ktoy jdlaka enñfakvlunlñddjñkglsaiowerlkfgñsdk fgs $% &··=(&$"U)%·/$*-++/lf!... bueno, luego de que Marly me dejara el ojo morado y roto medio teclado, sigamos con el fic)

Ambos erizos se besaron dulcemente. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y con una sonrisa y tomados de las manos caminaron de vuelta a casa de Amy. Ah y hablando de eso…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE AMY…

- PUEDES DEJAR SE SER TAN QUISQUILLOZO?! NO SOY UN ALIENIGENA Y TAMPOCO TE VOY A COMER EL CEREBRO!- grataba Amy corriendo a Deka por toda la casa (no lloraré, no estoy escuchando reboot :`) no, no lo estoy haciendo NOOOOOO! Como lloro! Todos me deben odiar por mis interrupciones imprevistas lo se ^-^)

El erizo color marrón claro se rindió por fin y le hizo caso a Amy para irse a dormir a la habitación a un lado de la de ella. Al ponerse de pie se disculpó y se despidió, dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego dirigirse a dormir por fin a una cama muy cansado. Amy quedo paralizada por lo del beso, estaba algo sonrojada pero bien tiesa. *_debe ser algo normal en su mundo… nada más, no comiences a alucinar Amy Rose* _se decía a sí misma para calmarse un poco y bajar el calor en sus mejillas.

EN EL HOSPITAL DE LA CIUDAD…

Sonic se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, esperando (¬¬*) a que viniese el doctor para decirle como estaba Galaxy, quien había entrado a cuidado intensivo horas antes, luego de la pelea que tuvo con Chess (hablando de Chess ¬¬, ahora donde se habrá metido, tiene que venir a ayudar a Marly a limpiar *¡POM! recibe un escobazo en la cabeza por parte de Marly*)

Estaba muy nervioso, no lo quería admitir todavía, aun luego de haber hecho lo que hizo con ella horas antes en la tarde.

De una puerta del gran pasillo salió un conejo con bata blanca, el médico. Se acercó a el erizo y loe dijo seriamente

- joven, necesito que me siga por aquí un momento

-ok…- dijo Sonic algo confundido y preocupado por el tono de voz del conejo

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo y entraron en una habitación con varias radiografías, pararon frente a un gran vidrio por el cual de veía el interior de la habitación en la que estaba Galaxy con vendas por todo el cuerpo.

- mire su amiga está en un estado delicado por ahora, pero no se preocupe estará bien de nuevo muy pronto, tan solo necesita reposo.- dijo el conejo doctor con una sonrisa en la boca. Eso había calmado a Sonic, soltó un ligero suspiro

– Pero hay algo más…- agrego asustando al erizo

- Q-que más?

- bueno ella tiene ciertos problemas anormales

- hable de una vez doctor por favor!- él ya estaba harto de tantos rodeos (true story)

El conejo camino hacia las radiografías y señalo un par que eran las de la cabeza, a Galaxy la habían examinado de cuerpo completo para evitar problemas futuros.

- como puede ver, Galaxy no tiene ninguna fractura en el cráneo, lo que me lleva a pensar que tiene problemas psicológicos, ya que no sufrió ningún golpe grave en esta zona.

- y que lo lleva a pensar que ella tiene problemas psicológicos si ni siquiera la conoce?- Sonic estaba muy asombrado por lo que escuchaba

- es porque en la resonancia magnética que le aplicamos, en la imagen de su cerebro, luego de analizarla nos dimos cuenta de que tenía anomalías en dicho órgano (no voy a especificar porque no soy doctora ni neuróloga ¬¬* esto es lo que yo creo que es para lo que sirve este estudio, no voy a investigar, no critiquen y sigan leyendo ^-^) tiene un trastorno de doble personalidad. Usted debería haberlo notado, no es así?

Sonic se puso pensativo, *_cambios de humor? Doble personalidad? No, no puede ser. Piensa Sonic, piensa! Cuando la bese en la tarde, y todo lo que sucedió después de eso, ella se veía distinta* _ entonces Sonic reacciono, el doctor tenía razón, pero antes debía preguntarle algo.

- si doctor, tiene razón. Pero es que me cuesta creerlo, no la conozco hace mucho y recién hoy tuvo esos cambios de humor… hay algo que debo preguntarle

- sí, diga (ay sí, sí que educado el wey! Okno.)

- puede ser que le cambien de color los ojos? Los de ella son plateados generalmente, pero hoy eran celestes

- bueno puede ser… pero realmente no hubo nunca un caso así, que yo sepa

Dentro de la habitación de Galaxy, una enfermera acomodaba los medicamentos a un lado de su cuerpo aparentemente dormido. Sonic la observo con tristeza en su rostro. Pero sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado. Él, aunque no le guste admitirlo, la amaba.

-si Galaxy, yo te amo, y hare lo que sea para que salgas de todo esto sana y salva- susurro Sonic en un todo de voz totalmente inaudible para cualquier persona normal, pero tal como lo había dicho el conejo doctor, Galaxy no era alguien normal. Desde su cama, con un tubo de oxígeno y lleva de vendas en todo el cuerpo, los ojos de la eriza verde se abrieron repentinamente, dejando ver un color celeste brillante, esbozó una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos blancos. Al parecer ella sí había oído lo que Sonic dijo.

EN OTRA PARTE DE QUIEN SABE DONDE…

- diablos! Esa maldita casi me mata! Como pudo hacerlo tan fácilmente?! Yo no soy de perder! Anda dime que me está sucediendo? No puede dejar que esta p**a ande tan cerca de mi Sonic

Una eriza color gris y negro charlaba con un gusanito sola en medio del bosque. Se la veía muy furiosa, pateaba toda piedrita, hoja o ardilla que se le cruzaba en el camino (referencia a mi odio por Sally ^-^)

- yo te puedo ayudar a vengarte…- dijo una voz detrás de ella

- qué?! Quien está ahí?

- Así que Chess the Hedgehog. Se de ti en el futuro, una triste y solitaria eriza sin hogar ni familia, solo un cuchillo.

- y tú quién eres? Porque hablas de mi futuro?

- yo soy Mephiles, y vengo de ese tiempo, créeme cuando te digo que no es bueno tu futuro, peor eso podría cambiar si te unes a mí para derrotar a un mismo enemigo

- y como seria ese futuro que cambiaría si me uno a ti?- dijo sudosa

- un futuro con… Sonic. Tú y él felices- dijo extendiéndole la mano. Para recibir una aceptación de la otra eriza

- bien que planeas?- con una sonrisa macabra

Galaxy: como habrán leído no soy alguien normal y mucho menos buena así que los dejo con este soberano suspenso que les quitare la semana que viene! DEJEN REVIWES BITCHES! O LOS VERE ESTA NOCHE CON MIS HERMOSOS OJOS AZULES ¬w¬


	9. Chapter 9

**Galaxy: hey! vuelvo aquí para hacerlos aburrirse con este fic que tanto odian! **

**Bi Galaxy: no es cierto! Yo sé que muchos les gusta leer esto**

**Galaxy: ¬¬ vete. Ahora**

**Bi Galaxy: no.**

**Galaxy: *suspiro* ok, ok no puedo pelear contra mí misma entonces sigamos… hare una aclaración antes de empezar.**

**Marly- 17 años**

**Galaxy- 15 años (y si Marly tiene 2 años más que Galaxy, no me pregunten porque, solo lo hice así)**

**Sonic- 16 años**

**Shadow- 16 años**

**Amy- 15 años…**

**Blah,blah bla… también aprovecho para decirles que tengo un deviant art donde hago los dibujos más horribles que existen! Aquí dejo el link por si quieren que les sangren los ojos**

**Ahora si a empezar a escribir…**

**CAP 9: por amarme tal y como soy…**

Galaxy y Sonic salían del hospital luego de 2 semanas de ser internada allí. Se la veía mejor algo callada, pero alegre para los ojos de Sonic, en realidad no tenía los ojos celestes en ese momento, pero aun así parecía feliz…

- porque tanta alegría?- pregunto Sonic mientras iban camino a casa

- oh, es cierto, no te lo había mencionado antes. En 3 meses exactos será mi cumpleaños!- dijo saltando de alegría *_ay! Si supiera lo que le escuche decirme mientras me hacia la dormida en el hospital* _ sus ojos comenzaron a ser celestes, pero ella sacudió su cabeza evitando que ocurra.

- pero no falta mucho para eso?

- si lo sé, pero al paso que vamos en encontrar las esmeraldas, no creo que vuelva a mi mundo en tan poco tiempo jeje…

- puede que tengas razón, pero Silver y Blaze ya encontraron la 4º esmeralda, quedan solo 3

- oh… enserio? *bajando las orejas y comenzando a caminar arrastrando los pies* yo creí que podría celebrarlo aquí.

Sonic no se esperaba eso último, ella quería pasar su cumpleaños en ese mundo. En SU mundo. No sabía que responder o que pensar, *_que pudo haber pasado en su mundo que hizo que ella no quiera pasar su cumpleaños allí?* _ pensaba él. En ese momento recordó lo que le dijo el doctor sobre su doble personalidad, ese conejo le había dicho que ese trastorno fue la consecuencia de algún trauma pasado. El erizo azul decidió lentamente aclarar sus dudas.

-yyy… dime Galaxy, el doctor me hablo de que tienes un problema.- fue al grano

- problema?- se hacia la distraída

- sí, uno mental. (opaa Sonic es muy directo! O.O)

- oh… ya te enteraste. *bajando las orejas y la cabeza*

- no tienes…- fue interrumpido

- es que me odio por esto que hay en mi mente! Soy consciente de ello, pero juro que no lo puedo controlar! Perdóname enserio! Ya sé, buscaremos las esmeraldas sin dormir ni nada y cuando las encontremos todas me iré de aquí para no molestarte más. *comenzando a caminar en círculos*

- Galaxy reacciona! *Tomándola de los hombros* mírame y escúchame bien, nadie aquí te odia por ser como eres!

Galaxy se quedó callada con la mirada fija en los ojos de Sonic, pestañeo unos momentos para luego romper en llanto. Callo resignada de rodillas en el suelo, tapándose los ojos con ambas manos

- ahora entiendes porque quiero pasar mi cumpleaños aquí?- decía ella mientras lloraba sin parar. Sonic solo la vio con tristeza y comprendió que esa eriza no era del todo aceptada en su mundo. Se le acerco y la abrazo fuertemente

- no llores, tome el tiempo que nos tome encontraremos las esmeraldas, pero no volverás a tu mundo hasta después de tu cumpleaños, que dices a eso? – dijo él separándose de ella y levantándole la vista, para luego limpiarle algunas lágrimas con el dedo.

-gracias Sonic. *esbozando una dulce sonrisa*

- seguimos con el camino?

-bien

EN CASA DE SONIC…

-enserio tengo que participar de esto?- decía Shadow mientras se escondía detrás del sofá de la mano de Marly

- oh vamos! No seas tan amargado*besándolo* Hace dos semanas que no veo a mi mejor amiga, estoy ansiosa de darle esta sorpresa

- está bien, "intentare" sonreír por ti- (que tierenus! )

Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Marly, Shadow, Deka, Silver y Blaze habían preparado una pequeña fiesta sorpresa por el regreso de Galaxy. Todos estaban emocionados y felices porque la habían extrañado desde entonces. Knuckles poco la conocía, solo la había visitado una vez en el hospital junto con Tails, pero aun así decidió tomarse unas horas de descanso de vigilar la esmeralda maestra.

Últimamente Amy no se enfadaba tanto con Sonic cuando iba a visitar a Galaxy, ahora era MUY amiga de Deka, quien era algo tímido al principio, pero luego se integró bien en el grupo. Él también se la pasaba mucho haciéndole bromas a Shadow con la ayuda de Silver. Ambos eran cómplices y amigos.

Entre Marly y Shadow todo era muy bueno y típico de una pareja. Besitos, cariños, piropos cursis y blah, blah, blah(no sean mal pensados no llegaron a hacer nada más que eso ¬¬). Aun así, por más bien que se lleve con todos, ella sentía algo de incomodidad al estar cerca de Blaze. Ambas no se llevaban para nada bien, siempre peleaban por todo. ( Blaze: piroquinesis ósea crea fuego, Marly: hidroquinesis ósea que maneja o controla el agua… ¬¬ era obvio que se iban a llevar mal, digo son opuestos!)

- SHHHHHHHHHHH!- decía Silver haciendo más ruido del que silenciaba- Ahí vienen!

Todos corrieron a esconderse, quedando el erizo plateado solo y sin escondite por ser el último en reaccionar. Pensó lo más rápido que su cerebrito podía y lo primero que hiso fue esconderse detrás de una lámpara. Blaze, que estaba bajo la mesa alzo la vista y lo vio allí intentando bajar sus púas para que no se noten. Suspiro profundo resignada por ver a alguien tan tonto.

Rápidamente salió de su escondite para tomarlo del brazo y llevárselo con ella debajo de la mesa. Silver se sonrojo por estar tomándole la mano a su amiga de la infancia, por la que siempre sintió un afecto más que amistoso.

La mesa era muy pequeña y apena ambos cabían allí, así que estaban muy pegados el uno del otro. En ese momento la gata lila sintió como el erizo a su lado no le soltaba la mano y la apretaba fuertemente, se sonrojo mucho al instante y recordó el día en el que encontraron la 5º esmeralda

FLASHBACK…

Silver y Blaze se dedicaban a revisar en la ciudad para ver si encontraban alguna esmeralda para ayudar a las 2 humanas que recién conocían.

Luego de un largo día sin éxito en su búsqueda, decidieron revisar en el parque del centro. Al llegar allí se encontraron con muchas familias con pequeños niños jugando por todos lados. Blaze esbozo una leve sonrisa al ver a aquellos niños felices con sus padres, Silver distinguió enseguida la expresión de su amiga (LOL rima)

- pasa algo Blaze?

-no, no es nada… *sin dejar de ver a las familias* siempre eh querido formar o ser parte de una familia tan feliz *sonriendo, pero a la vez entristecida*

- no te preocupes por eso, ya lo harás a su tiempo.- la consoló

La gata bajo la mirada y se fue a sentar en una banca cercana a donde estaba parada. El erizo plateado la acompaño algo confundido y también se sentó.

- si eso dices tú, tienes posibilidades, más de una opción. Además eres bueno, amable y lindo con las personas que te rodean, pero en cambio yo… *suspira* quien sería capaz de amar a una princesa que no es femenina, es fría y quema lo que toca.- decía con la miraba baja

- yo sé de alguien que lo haría. Eso y mucho más.- Blaze le miro confundida cuando dijo eso último. Se sonrojo ligeramente y se le quedó viendo por unos segundos. Él era su mejor amigo, y siempre estuvo ahí para ella. Nunca hubiese pensado que podría llegar a amarlo de tal manera, pero ahora, es ese preciso instante, ese pensamiento se alejaba. El verlo sentado junto a ella diciéndole que alguien era capaz de amarla tal como era, le hacía crecer un sentimiento que jamás había tenido antes.

Volteo a ver de nuevo a las familias y entre todas ellas había otra banca vacía. Ésta estaba justo frete a donde ahora ella se encontraba sentada. Entonces a la mente se le vino una repentina idea. En aquella banca vacía aparecieron, ella y él, solo que ella llevaba en brazos a un pequeño bebe que era parecido a Silver pero con la forma de ojos iguales a las de ella.

Se sorprendió de sí misma por ver una visión así, pero antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, en la banca se sentó una pequeña murciélago con un par de muñecas en ambas manos. Llevaba un pequeño bolso con flores del cual saco una esmeralda caos celeste

-Silver! Mira esa niña tiene una esmeralda *señalando la banca

- vamos a pedírsela.

Ambos se pararon y caminaron hacia la niña. Cuando estaban frente a ella, la pequeña alzo la vista y se les quedo viendo

- hola :3- dijo la murciélago inocentemente- quiénes son?

- bueno nosotros somos…

-no, no, no, no! No me lo digan yo misma lo adivinare… *pensó* ah! Ya sé! Son novios!

Ambos saltaron sorprendidos por lo que la pequeña decía. Se miraron sonrojados pero al cursar mirada con mirada giraron la cabeza hacia otro lado, ocultando lo que sentían.

- awwww! Son muy tiernos!- seguía la niña

- mira niña no vinimos para eso!- dijo Blaze irritada, Silver le puso la mano en el hombro para que se calme un poco y él hablara.

Se acercó a la niña y le dijo

- que quieres a cambio de esa esmeralda?

- oohh… con que eso quieren. Que la usaras para el anillo de bodas?

Él se sonrojo mucho al igual que su compañera pero le siguieron la corriente.

-s-si… es para la b-b-oda…- decía la gata acercándose a Silver y abrazándolo para que la niña lo creyera. Él no podía estar más nervioso y rojo

-mmmm… se la daré, pero aun no me creo mucho eso de que sean novios ustedes dos. No lo parecen, desde que los note en la banca, no se besaron ni nada- esa pequeña era muy inteligente para su edad, y ellos no se esperaban que dijese eso.

- van a tener que probármelo ^-^

Ellos no sabían qué hacer con lo que proponía la murciélago. Silver volteo a ver a Blaze con una sonrisa nerviosa, él no hacía nada, solo la miraba, mientras la niña esperaba impaciente comprobar lo que dijo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Blaze tomo a Silver y le dio un beso en los labios bastante creíble para cualquiera. Al principio él quedo paralizado y rojo, mientras que ella solo roja e intentando poner una cara normal que se pone al darle un beso a alguien que amas. La pequeña estaba muy feliz por la linda escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. Pero en ese momento sus padres la tomaron del brazo y se la llevaron poniendo una cara extraña al ver que se estaban besando de tal manera frente a una niña de 6 años. Antes de irse la murciélago dejo la esmeralda en la banca.

Ellos ni cuenta se dieron de que la niña ya se había ido. El beso lo habían continuado y ya con más naturalidad y sentimiento verdadero. Al separarse por la falta de aire, ambos se miraron a los ojos totalmente sonrojados. Rieron nerviosamente y giraron hacia donde había estado antes la niña

- entonces ya nos… crees? *Mirando hacia todos lados* a donde se fue?- decía Silver confundido

- no lo sé, pero dejo la esmeralda aquí.*tomándola y guardándola*

Luego volvió a mirar a Silver y le dio un fuerte e inesperado abrazo, hundiendo su cara en su blanco mechón de pelo.

-gracias…

- porque?

- por amarme tal y como soy…

Él la abrazo también y acaricio su cabeza, para luego sentir un suave ronroneo por parte de ella. Así ambos caminaron de nuevo a casa, decidiendo mantenerlo en secreto hasta que todo mejore entre sus amigos.

FIN FLASHBACK…

Blaze al recordar lo ocurrido, beso dulcemente a Silver, quien le correspondió. Comenzaron a besarse más apasionadamente bajo la mesa que sin que ellos lo notaran era levantada por Knuckles. Las miradas de Galaxy, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Marly, Deka, Tails y Knuckles se posaron en la pareja que se besaba bajo la mesa.

-y yo buscándolos hace rato…- decía Sonic pícaramente

-oohh… menos mal que salí de ese hospital para encontrarme con esto ¬u¬- decía Galaxy

- son muy tiernos! -Decía Marly

- no tanto como tú- la abrazo Shadow llevándosela hacia otro lado para estar solos, mientras ella reía sonrojada

OK!. Ya basta con lo cursi! Estamos en san Valentín o en mi fiesta de bienvenida!?- se quejó Galaxy tomando un trozo de pastel

-porque no lo dijeron?- pregunto Deka

-queríamos esperar el momento justo- respondió Blaze

Todos pasaron una tarde muy divertida, contando anécdotas, comiendo, jugando juegos y…

-bien, ya hablamos mucho de Mobius, pero… que hay si les hablamos un poco más de cómo son las cosas en la Tierra? ¬u¬- dijo Galaxy mientras miraba con cara de cómplice a Marly.

- buena idea amiga! Bien yo empiezo… en nuestro mundo hay un baile muuuy conocido, que estaba de moda antes de venir aquí… y se llamaba Gangnam Style. *parándose y poniéndose en medio de la sala* bien se los voy a enseñar.- entonces Marly comenzó a hacer el paso tan conocido en nuestro planeta, le salía muy bien, ya que era muy buena bailarina… el problema ocurrió cuando los demás lo intentaron hacer…

Sonic no sabía coordinarse, shadow no lo hacía, Amy no sabía galopar, y Deka lo bailaba bien para el cu** pero parecía feliz al fin y al cabo.

Luego de ese triste intento de baile, fue Galaxy la que se paró frente a todos.

-ok, yo les mostrare lo más genial que la raza humana ha creado desde el principio de los tiempos, y que por estar aquí se me ha privado. QUE CREEEN! NO ES EL FACEBOOK, si no el Manga!

-Manga?-dijeron todos al unísono

- oh no, ya empezó…- dijo Marly sabiendo lo que se venia

- pero saben? Aún hay algo mejor que el Manga, bueno mejor dicho es un género de manga… ¬u¬ el YAOI! Bueno el Yaoi es…

-tápense todos los oídos!- alerto Marly y todos hicieron caso menos Silver. La expresión de éste paso de ser feliz a ser una extrañada, luego una de horror, luego una de curiosidad, y luego una de trauma… el pobre esa noche no podrá dormir.

Todos se alegraban con las cosas que ambas erizas contaban de su mundo. En un momento Blaze se enfadó al oír de la eriza plateada el cómo trataban a los gatos allá.

-Y bien Galaxy, tienes algún talento?- pregunto Tails

- bueno yo… no quisiera alardear ni nada de eso. *sonrojada*

- vamos diles!- dijo Marly cómplice

-bueno yo… se podría decir que se cantar, pero muy poco. (En la vida real si canto y tal, pero no soy Adele ni nada de eso ¬¬) igual no solo yo canto bien. También lo hace Marly! No es así? (eso también es verdad, Agus y Yo cantamos)

-bueno si… creo que sí.

Luego de un largo rato de insistir ambas cataron frente a todos. La voz de Galaxy (seria la voz de selena gomez en los hechiceros de weverly plaze en español XD que lindo soñar) era profunda y llegaba a notas agudas y graves fácilmente, mientras que la de Marly era dulce y suave, pero a la vez también tenía fuerza.

Luego de tanta diversión de una tarde, todos seguían charlando.

-hay que hacer algo al respecto con esto de que ellas siempre necesitan a alguien que las esté cuidando- dijo Knuckles restándole importancia.

-tiene razón- dijo Shadow mirando a Marly- ella puede entrenar su poder con Silver y Blaze, ambos tienen que ver con la mente.

- yo no la ayudare a ella!- dijo Blaze

- vamos, hay que ayudarla-suplico el erizo plateado haciendo puchero

-*suspira* está bien-

-Y qué hay de Galaxy?- pregunto Sonic algo preocupado

- ya sé que Shadow la entrene para usar armas!- dijo Tails

-Qué?!- dijeron los 2 a la vez

**Galaxy: bueno hasta aquí el episodio de la semana, si te gusto por favor haz click en el botón "reviews" de aquí abajo y comenta lo que quieras, criticas, opiniones o preguntas que tengas del fic! Agradezco lo que sea!**

**Bi Galaxy: muerta de hambre *susurrando***

**Galaxy: te dije que te largaras! O.O mmm… adiós!**


	10. CAP 10: Pesadillas y Fantasias

**Galaxy: olash gente! Cómo andan?**

**Bi Galaxy: acá aburrida ¬¬ ya quiero volver! .!**

**Galaxy: no, no te dejare ¬¬**

**Bi Galaxy: por ahora ¬w¬…**

**Galaxy: no! **

**Bi Galaxy: aaaay! Vamos yo sé que amas tener un lado tierno, amable, cariñoso, sensible, femenino…**

**Galaxy: NO SIGAS MAS CON ESO! Ya déjame en paz! No soy femenina, ni tierna, ni cariñosa**

**Marly: yo tampoco pero al escribir así me describiste con Shadow ¬¬***

**Bi Galaxy y Galaxy: tú te callas!**

**Marly: XDDDDDDDD si la vieran ahora! - está hablando sola y camina de un lado a otro con los ojos de arcoíris XD y me grita con la voz doble… JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA no lo aguanto, es muy gracioso**

**Galaxy: te ríes de mi enfermedad? *Sonriendo y sus ojos cambian a celestes* jeje, ríete de esto! *la corre con un hacha en la mano***

**Marly: *mientras corre* no olviden pasar por mi nuevo fanfic para mal pensados y dejarle reviews a esta bipolar de amiga**

**Galaxy:*dejando de correr* aaaayyy! Miga eres la mejor! Te quiero mucho! *abrazándola sin dejar respirar*… bueno ya basta de cosas tontas y cursis de amigas que tengo que escribir el fic *sus ojos ya vuelven a ser normales***

***Marly queda en el suelo intentando volver a poder respirar***

**CAP 10: WoW! Ya llegue a 10 capítulos! Na mentira: pesadillas y fantasias**

Era una tarde soleada, el sol brillaba a más no poder, los pájaros cantaban, el suave viento recorría el hermoso panorama de Mobius. Era todo paz, no había Eggman, ni Scourge, ni Mephiles, solo tranquilidad.

Era el día perfecto para disfrutarlo con amigos!... pero ellas hoy comenzaban su entrenamiento (¬¬* trololololo )

Galaxy, por su lado, logro persuadir a Sonic de que "no podía" entrenar con Shadow, él hizo lo mismo…

FLASHBACK…

-noooooo! No entrenare con este Emo amargado antisocial de mí…- se quejaba Galaxy, pero fue interrumpida por Marly

- no le digas así!

-y aunque ella quisiera, no está al nivel de una aprendiz para mí- decía Shadow arrogante

Todos le miraron asombrados

-cómo has dicho?- decía la eriza verde enfadándose cada vez más, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él

-eh… chicos?… tranquilos- decía Tails asustado

- como lo oíste. Primero, estas mal de la cabeza, segundo eres humana en realidad, y tercero eres demasiado delgada y debilucha como para sostener al menos un lanzagranadas

-me has dicho delgada?

Todos retrocedieron un poco, asustados de lo que la eriza-humana podría llegar a hacer al enfadarse así. Silver, miro a todos y cambio la expresión de su rostro para una seria. Se paró entre Galaxy y Shadow, evitando una pelea a muerte, al verla a ella a los ojos noto como estaban cambiando muy rápidamente. Sonrió lo más que puso y la tomo de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos

- y que tal si yo los acompaño?- sugirió el plateado

-qué?-dijo ella

-te puedo ayudar a controlar tu doble personalidad mientras Shadow te enseña a usar armas y auto defenderte.

-yo no ha- se iba a quejar Shadow pero Marly le tapó la boca bruscamente

- okey ¬¬… pero si vuelve a decirme debilucha o delgada, lo mato! Odio las armas! Porque?!

- diría lo mismo pero de ti, pero no me dejan ¬¬*mirando a Marly con cara de cabreada* -refunfuño Shadow

FIN FLASHBACK…

Ese día lo tendría libre de armas y peleas de entrenamiento ya que Shadow quería estar cerca de Marly y vigilarla por si Mephiles volvía y la secuestraba… otra vez (¬¬***)

Obviamente la eriza plateada para entrenar necesitaba agua, mucha agua. Asique fueron al mismo lago donde ella había sido atacada por aquel erizo sin boca

Silver, Blaze, Marly, Shadow, Galaxy, Sonic, Deka y Amy fueron hacia allí, los últimos fueron para pasar un buen rato y divertirse.

- ya estoy harta de caminar tanto! *Estirándose* cuanto falta?- se quejaba Galaxy

-todo esto tuve que caminar para buscar a Shadow, así que no te quejes!- decía Marly mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba seria a Shadow

- no te enfades, ya paso. Además recuerdas lo que paso aquí?- decía él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

- si :D!, Mephiles me ataco y tú te quedaste mirando ¬¬

-bueno eso y… fue la primera vez que te bese

- bueno, eso también- seguía molesta

Silver y Blaze caminaban un poco más atrás de ellos, desde que podían estar juntos en público, eran muy cariñosos entre ellos, más que nada Blaze (raro, no? Pero seamos sinceros… quien no es tierno y cariñoso con Silver? *¬*)

- no quiero tener que entrenarla, no es justo! No me cae bien esa humana- se quejaba Blaze

- ooh vamos! Yo sé que pueden llegar a crear vaporcito juntas si se lo proponen ^-^

- pero no quiero! No tengo porque, además ella controla agua y yo creo fuego, que le podría llegar a enseñar?

- las técnicas para concentrarte, por ejemplo… ambas controlan elementos, no debe ser muy difícil o distinto

Blaze seguía medio enojada, además tampoco quería ir al lago, no le agradaba nada mojarse, aunque sea los pies.

Al llegar, Shadow se quedó apartado y se sentó bajo un árbol a observar la zona por si Mephiles se acercaba, además tenía una muy buena vista de su novia (¬¬ pervertido! ) Deka fue corriendo y se dio un fuerte chapuzón en aquel lago, salpicando a Sonic, Galaxy y Amy

- Baka! Me mojaste la ropa!- grito Galaxy sin saber que el zorrito no entendía lo que le quería decir con "Baka". Sonic se refregó los ojos, porque le había entrado agua en ellos, al abrirlos poco a poco, vio como Galaxy se quitaba el vestido dejando ver la bikini (su cara era muy *¬*) que llevaba bajo la ropa. Era de un top sostenido por un nudo que pasaba por su nuca, y la parte de abajo era una falda medio levantada por su cola de eriza. Se le quedo viendo hasta que ella lo noto

- tu que miras?!- no recibió respuesta- Sonic! *Pasa su mano cerca de su cara, seguía helado* Baka! *le da una bofetada*

Entonces él reacciono, medio enfadado y con la mejilla roja, con la marca de la mano de Galaxy

-que tanto mirabas?

- qué? Yo? Nada…

- mmm ¬¬… ya que, vamos entra al agua

- eeh, no.

-qué? Por?

- no soy un fan del agua que digamos

- no lo puedo creer, tú le tienes miedo al agua?

- sí, un poco

Galaxy se preguntaba porque había venido, si le tenía miedo al agua. Ese día ella no estaba de humor para que soportar tal tontería, así que le restó importancia y corrió a nadar, junto con los demás que ya hacía rato que habían entrado a refrescarse.

La eriza verde se acercó a Deka

- una pregunta, como fue que llegaste a Mobius, no te vi cuando levantamos las esmeraldas con Marly.

- yo estaba saliendo del baño de hombres, ni me había terminado de cerrar el pantalón y aparecí aquí ¬¬

-oh, lo siento jeje

CON BLAZE, SILVER Y MARLY…

- bien Marly concéntrate e intenta mover un poco el agua- decía Blaze tratando de ser paciente con la eriza

-okey…- algo temerosa Marly comenzó a mover las manos, esto hiso que el agua creara unas pequeñas olas. Un poco más confiada de haberlo logrado en el primer intento, comenzó a levantar una bola de agua, esta se acercó a ella y comenzó a jugar, cambiándola de forma, estirándola, llevándola de un lado hacia otro.

- genial! Me siento Katara!- decía emocionada- es cierto, Katara!- entonces comenzó a imitar los movimientos que había visto en el programa. Con esto logro crear una gran ola. Luego tomo más e intento hacer el látigo de agua.

-ves es muy bue- Silver le estaba por comentar a Blaze, hasta que la misma fue empapada por el intento de Marly. Súper enojada, el agua se comenzó a evaporar de su cuerpo (es chistoso imagínense el ruido de TSSSS! Que debe haber hecho cuando la salpico XD) creo en ambas manos unas bolas de fuego, estaba lista para quemarle unas cuantas púas.

- genial! Yo puedo ser Katara y tu Azula! Es perfecto!- decía la eriza sin comprender la situación

- quienes son esas?

- okey…*tomando mucho aire* azulaeslahijadeozaiqueeselseñordelfuegodelanaciond elfuegoquecreocienañosatrasunagranguerraparacontro lartodoelmundoenesomataronatodoslosmastrosairequee xistianporquesabianqueelavatarnaceriaentreellosyel avatarcontrolatodosloselementosyreencarnaencadanac ionylasnacionesson4reinotierratribuaguanomadasaire ynaciondelfuego*toma mas aire*Kataraaesdelatribuagualaultimamaestraaguaqueq uedaenesatribu… balah bla bla- (dios no tomo nada de aire! D: estoy segura que ni lo leyeron así que les digo que explico la trama de la serie de Avatar)

-ya, ya entendí…

-Marly olvidaste nombrar a Zuko!- grito Galaxy desde donde estaba, ya que había escuchado y entendido todo lo que dijo

Todos las miraron con cara de WTF O.O! siguieron así con el entrenamiento. Marly aprendía muy rápido (no sigo hablando de avatar porque dirán que es un crossover) parecía que hubiera nacido para manejar el agua. Blaze se preguntaba porque estaba allí si aprendía sola.

-Oh no…* _qué hago?! Qué hago?! Donde esta?! Donde mi**a esta?!* _ decía Galaxy en sus interiores, mientras se sumergía en el agua buscando el top de su bikini, que recién se le había caído cuando se dio ese último chapuzón. Estaba desesperada, si tardaba mucho los demás se enterarían y en lugar de verde pasaría a ser roja. Volvió a sumergirse hasta el fondo para seguir buscando.

En la orilla Sonic descansaba mirando las nubes, en ese momento una de las olas de Marly le cayó encima, dejándolo totalmente mojado. De la nada sintió algo en su cara, al quitárselo vio que era un top color negro. *_Qué?... qué?! Esto es de Galaxy!*_ pensaba. Alzo la vista y vio como no sacaba más de la cabeza del agua y cada tanto se sumergía *_debe estar buscándolo* _ se sonrojo un poco al pensar que ella ahora estaba sin nada más que su brazo para taparse la parte superior del cuerpo. Como le decía que él tenía su top? Bueno a él se le ocurrió la peor manera ^-^.

Se levantó y se sumergió en el agua sigilosamente, aunque no le gustara el agua, quería vengarse del mal trato que tenía por parte de ella. Solo quería hacerle una broma, así que comenzó a nadar como podía y mientras ella estaba distraída y dándole la espalda, la agarro de los hombros espantándola.

- AAAAAAAAH!- grito agudamente y al ver que era Sonic, se sumergió en el agua con la cara más que roja.- que haces?! No que te asustaba el agua?!- intentaba disimular mientras se cubría con las manos (está bajo el agua así que no se nota ¬¬)

-y tu porque estas bajo el agua? Ocurre algo?- disimulaba que no sabía lo que ocurría

- q-que? No, nada

- ok, entonces que es esto? *sacando el top*

La cara de la eriza, que era lo único que se lograba ver, estaba más roja que Knuckles. No sabía qué hacer.

Rápidamente tomo el top y se lo puso, con un poco de dificultad la no poder atarse bien el nudo de la nuca.

- te ayudo?- pregunto Sonic

- no!

Luego de toda una tarde de diversión y recuerdos incomodos, todos volvieron a sus casas. Marly ahora vive en casa de Shadow (ooooooooooh! Que ternus!) Así que se despidió de los demás y se fue junto a su novio.

HORAS DESPUES EN CASA DE SHADOW Y MARLY…

Marly dormía tranquila en la cama. En medio del silencio ella despertó repentinamente, miro a su lado y noto que Shadow no estaba con ella como de costumbre. En ese momento escucho un ruido abajo, así que se levantó y sigilosamente bajo las escaleras.

En la sala, la televisión estaba prendida. Algo dudosa camino hacia allí y la apago, al voltear vio a su novio sentado en el sillón, se asustó al principio, pero luego se calmó al reconocerlo.

- Me has asustado…- dijo. Él no respondió nada- Shadow?...- camino lentamente hacia el erizo negro- te ocurre algo?- cuando estaba frente a él se sentó a su lado y lo beso.

La piel se le erizo y comenzó a alejarse con una cara de horror al no sentir los labios de Shadow. En ese momento el erizo negro que estaba sentado, se puso de pie y camino hacia ella, la acorralo contra la pared y comenzó a sacar unos tentáculos. Ella estaba aterrada y sentía que no se podía mover. Entre la oscuridad unos ojos verdes brillantes, se hicieron presentes.

-AAAAAAAAAAH!- Marly despertó repentinamente, estaba sudando, temblando y apenas si podía respirar. A su lado Shadow se despertó sobresaltado por el grito de ella.

-estas bien?- le pregunto

- si solo fue una pesadilla…- miro hacia abajo intentando calmarse. No aguanto más y abrazo fuertemente a Shadow, enterrando su cara en el pelo de su pecho.

- tranquila, ya paso…- le acariciaba las púas

EN LA MAÑANA EN CASA DE SONIC…

Galaxy abría lentamente los ojos, el día anterior había sido muy agotador y vergonzoso. Se había quedado dormida. El sol le daba directamente en los parpados.

Al levantarse fue directamente al baño. Al llegar se quedó petrificada al ver su reflejo. Allí estaba ella, pero con los ojos celestes y toda la ropa y el cuerpo llenos de sangre. Horrorizada dio unos pasos hacia atrás, choco con algo que la hizo caer al suelo…Allí estaba el cuerpo de Sonic, ensangrentado y todo cortado, tenía un Jacinto lila en su mano.

Galaxy con lágrimas en los ojos se puso de pie dejando ver de nuevo su reflejo, que ahora llevaba una sonrisa macabra y un cuchillo en la mano. El reflejo dijo

- esto pasara si te enamoras de nuevo…*comenzó a reírse macabramente*

- nooooooooooo!- ella despertó en su cama, que estaba toda revuelta y deshecha.* _fue una pesadilla… *_suspira* _pero tenía razón… no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar*_

**Galaxy: bueno este capítulo sé que fue muy malo y parece relleno de anime, pero es que no podía escribir un solo capitulo para anotar lo de las pesadillas y tal. Además había que seguir con lo del entrenamiento**

**Marly: pásense por mi fanfic!**

**Galaxy: cállate!... bien quería aclarar que Galaxy tiene una personalidad Tsundere (demuestra poco sus sentimientos, es fría, poco amigable. Solamente con sus amigos o parejas es más amigable o al menos eso recuerdo que significa. Si no busquen en Wikipedia) y Bi Galaxy es de personalidad Yandere (cariñosa, amable, amigable, buena pero es psicópata y se puede volver loca por amor)**

**Marly: creo que ya lo notaron ¬¬**

**Galaxy: bueno yo solo quería aclarar… bien ahora responderé algunos reviews y hare algunos agradecimientos:**

**Stephy-Pichu****: estás loca, lo sé. Y por eso me encantan los reviews que dejas XD. Y si Mephiles está un poco raro en este fanfic pero bueno, lo quise hacer así. Y sí, soy la mejor! Gracias por repetírmelo XD**

**Sonamyxsiempre****: gracias por siempre dejarme reviews, y por prestarme a Chess the hedgehog. Más adelante volverá a aparecer y les recomiendo a los lectores el fanfic Mirror. Allí también estoy yo y la verdad me gustó mucho como lo ha escrito esta escritora**

**Waitng 27****: gracias por todos los reviews desde el principio. También agradezco tu sinceridad al dejar el review GRACIAS!**

**Guest****: gracias por decir que mi fic es "just 2 awsome!" XD**

**Mochi the Lynx: ****gracias por unirte y seguir mi historia, lo agradezco mucho**

**Amy Rose FanGirl: ****gracias por tus recientes reviews**

**Uuuuf no me faltó nadie? Adiós DEJEN MAS RIVIEWS BITCHES!**


	11. Chapter 11: la verdadera Galaxy

**Galaxy: yaaa heee vueltooo! mmmmmmmmmm… poca inspiración, hay muy poca inspiración… AY DIES! NO ME PUEDO CONCENTRAR ESCUCHANDO HAPPY NEW NYA! *Saca la canción* listo… he en que estaba) .-. Ah, sí! Tengo que escribir el fic, así que empecemos…**

**Marly: wow esta vez sí que te esmeraste en la intro ¬¬**

**Galaxy: TU CÁLLATE!**

**Marly: nooooo! Voy a seguir gritando hasta que me digas como sigue el fic! LALALALLALALALALALALALAALALALLALAALALALALALLALALAL ALALALALLALALALALALAALALALLALALALALALALALLALA! *Toma mucho aire* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Galaxy: *tapándose las orejas* si no te callas no poder escribir el fic y no sabrás como sigue!**

**Marly: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh… ok. :3**

**Galaxy: *face palm!***

**CAP 12: La verdadera Galaxy**

**Sonic POV**

Esta mañana Galaxy se había portado más fría que de costumbre. Apenas desperté, ella ya se encontraba desayunando en la cocina, pero al acercarme a saludarla me hizo a un lado y fue de nuevo hacia su habitación. Me quede algo extrañado por esa actitud, baje la vista y aún no había terminado de comer.

Subí las escaleras para ir a su habitación y hablar con ella, pero cuando estaba por tocar, la puerta se abrió, dejándola ver a ella con una expresión fría y seria. Antes de hablar me fije en sus ojos, pero al parecer eran los mismos de siempre. Galaxy por lo visto notó esto último y me pregunto seriamente.

- que quieres?

- y-yo nada, solo que… estas bien?- pregunte preocupado

- sí, algo más?- volvió a hablar algo irritada

- n-no…- luego de decir esto último, vi como pasaba por mi lado, empujando mi hombro para luego caminar hacia la puerta y salir haciendo un estruendo con la misma.

Estaba confundido, es decir, ella es fría generalmente, pero jamás fue así. Creí que estaba nerviosa o algo por el estilo, ya que hoy sería el primer entrenamiento que tendría con Shadow. A los pocos minutos salí a correr por el bosque.

Mientras corría, pase por el lugar en donde Galaxy entrenaba con Shadow, vi como ella tomaba un arma y disparaba al blanco, se veía que lo hacía bastante bien. Comencé a acercarme poco a poco, para poder verla mejor mientras entrenaba. Ya estaba a unos pocos metros, escondido detrás de un árbol a su derecha. El poder verla mejor, me hiso suspirar.

En ese instante ella movió la oreja derecha y volteo rápidamente, apuntando con el arma que tenía en la mano hacia el árbol en el que yo me encontraba. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse. Mi corazón no podía estar latiendo más rápido, podía oír como ella daba cada paso y hasta sacaba el seguro de la pistola. No lo soporte más así que cuando Shadow se acercó y la distrajo, salí corriendo de allí.

Cuando llegue a casa Marly se encontraba en la puerta sentada, como si esperara a alguien.

- hola Marly- dije mientras me acercaba caminando

- ah, hola Sonic - me respondió alegremente- donde esta Galaxy?

- hoy entrenaba con Shadow… por?

- oh, no es nada, tan solo quería hablar con ella de algo… bueno me voy a buscarla, se hace tarde- se puso de pie pero yo la detuve. Luego me miro extrañada- que sucede?

- tu sabes que le pasa a Galaxy? Hoy se portó demasiado fría conmigo, y no recuerdo haberle hecho nada malo.

- *suspira bajando la mirada* como eran sus ojos?

- eran los mismos ojos grises de siempre- respondí, pero ella se alejó de mi repentinamente

- deja de decir que sus ojos siempre fueron grises! Tu ni siquiera la conoces!-

Yo le mire extrañado, no entendía nada de lo que me decía.

- de que hablas?... *ve que no responde* podrías contarme

- tu nunca entenderás por lo que ella paso, nadie lo quiso hacer y así fue peor

- de que hablas?

- bien te contare…

_Galaxy o como se llamaba en la Tierra, Kiara era una chica alegre, divertida y feliz. Aunque parezca extraño, antes sus ojos eran celestes… Vivía en mi vecindario e íbamos al mismo colegio, algunos la molestaban por el hecho de los gustos que tenía pero aun así tenía muchos amigos. Cuando tenía 12 años se enamoró de un chico 1 año mayor que ella, parecía ser feliz con esa ilusión, recuerdo que un día él le recalo un Jacinto color lila y ella lo guardo todo este tiempo. Un día, éste chico repentinamente también la quería, entonces tuvieron un corto noviazgo. Pasaron unos meses y ese idiota término con ella sin razón alguna, eso la deprimió por completo. Generalmente ella estaba acompañada de sus amigos, pero lego de eso se pasaba los recreos sola. Pasaron las semanas, hasta que un día ese chico apareció en la puerta del colegio, por lo visto no había notado que ella estaba a unos pocos metros, entonces otra chica llego corriendo y lo beso ante los ojos de Kiara. No se cómo ni en qué momento, pero ella saco una tijera y corrió hacia ellos. Ambos terminaron hospitalizados, él con la tijera atravesada por el hombro y la otra chica con cortaduras y arañones por todo el cuerpo. Luego de eso, atacaba a sus compañeros si la molestaban, a Kiara le toco ir a un psiquiátrico por un año, no sé mucho de lo que vivió allí, pero al salir, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos. Ahora habían perdido su color, luego de eso fue siempre fría, solitaria, seria, y yo fui la única que siguió siendo su amiga…_

Todo lo que escuche me dejo perplejo, no lo podía creer. Ahora entendía porque ella era así siempre, además de porque me negaba todos los días.

- si ella tiene los ojos celestes, vuelve a ser como antes… cariñosa, alegre… pero cuando está en ese estado es demasiado frágil, puede corromperse fácilmente y atacar a cualquiera- termino de decir Marly

No tenía ninguna palabra, lo único que hice fue agradecerle a Marly por haberme dicho todo. Luego de eso se fue caminando a buscar a su amiga. Me pareció extraño el cómo caminaba, luego comprendí y me reí por dentro, que eso suceda solo era cuestión de tiempo.

**FIN Sonic POV**

Cuando Marly llego a donde estaba su mejor amiga la encontró descansando en el césped. Galaxy obviamente la escucho llegar y se puso de pié para verla. A los pocos segundos comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y cayo de nuevo al suelo.

- ahora que te sucede?- le pregunto la eriza plateada

- JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA! – en ese momento tomo aire y se sentó, luego le miro la cabeza a su amiga- como es que todavía tienes orejas? Jeje…

- de que estas hablando?!- saltó sonrojada, comprendiendo un poco lo que la eriza verde manzana insinuaba

- ya sabes, Neko (gato en Japonés, los que ven anime entenderán lo que Galaxy quiere decir) ya no deberías tener orejas XD… lo note apenas llegaste. Debió ser muy grande para hacerte caminar así de raro XD

- ya cállate!- dijo Marly mas que sonrojada- y Shadow?

- que quieres que te deje en silla de ruedas? Yo creí que al menos sabias controlarte :3

- te dije que pares!

- ok, ok… se fue a su casa…. ¬u¬ seguramente quiere volverlo a hacer esta noche ¬u¬

- ya basta!

- tranquila, no tiene nada de malo, es decir… era cuestión de tiempo, duermes a su lado ya hace un mes ¬w¬

En eso Marly se le tira encima y comienzan a pelear, obviamente jugando. En eso Marly se detiene y la mira con tristeza

- le dije a Sonic…

- qué?! Era nuestro secreto! Cómo pudiste?!- entonces Galaxy se aleja corriendo, la eriza plateada no la pudo detener y decidió volver a su casa

Al llegar, Galaxy entro de repente por la puerta. Esto asusto a Sonic, quien estaba viendo la tele tranquila mientras comía un Chili Dog.

La eriza verde manzana se pone delante de la tele, él solo le miraba confundido. Luego se acercó y repentinamente ella le dio un beso en los labios. A los pocos segundos se separó y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Sonic quedo con cara de WTF!

**Galaxy: qué final más raro!**

**Marly: solo a ti se te puede ocurrir eso ¬¬**

**Galaxy: mi parte favorita fue cuando hablamos de tu noche loca con Shadow! :3**

**Marly: TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!**

**Galaxy: y yo te dije que nunca contaras lo que me ocurrió! Cuando me pidas perdón, dejare de hacerte bromas con tu ericito negro!**

**Marly: ¬¬*******

**Galaxy: DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Galaxy: hola he vuelto como siempre lista para escribir mi fic! :D**

**Marly: wow, hoy se te ve contenta ¬¬**

**Galaxy: si es que últimamente lo estoy! :D… pero tu pareces deprimida… que paso? Shadow no quiso hacer nada contigo anoche? ¬w¬**

**Marly: CALLATE! Sigues fastidiándome con eso y te diré tu apodo ¬¬***

**Galaxy: cuál? Ya no lo recuerdo…**

**Marly: Gasai Galaxy ¬u¬**

**Galaxy: *recalculando* …. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Maldita!... bueno tu eres Aisaka Marly! (jeje agus y yo nos entendemos XD)**

**Marly: que va… yo me voy de aquí a escribir mi fic de investigando vidas…**

**Galaxy: ok y yo voy a volver a ver el final de Mirai Nikki… quiero decir, a escribir mi fic :3**

**CAP 12: El experimento**

En una pequeña cabaña, en medio del extenso y oscuro bosque, se encontraban un erizo de pelaje y púas oscuras y betas celestes, junto a una eriza blanco y negro. La eriza se encontraba recostada en una mesa de metal, con las muñecas y tobillos sujetados por gruesas correas. El otro erizo se acercó a ella con una jeringa en la mano

- es necesario todo esto?- pregunto ella, pero su expresión cambio al ver la enorme aguja que se acercaba a su brazo- wow! Espera! Eso es muy grande!- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el erizo ya la había pinchado, haciendo ingresar el líquido verde de su interior.

- bien Chess, ahora, veamos si resulta- dijo el erizo oscuro alejándose un poco

Ella iba a objetar algo pero en ese instante su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se voltearon mientras emitía unos pequeños grititos ahogados. A los pocos segundos su cuerpo se quedó quieto y ella no habría los ojos…

- parece que fue otro intento fallido…- susurro Mephiles mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Chess, comenzó a desabrochar las correas de sus muñecas, en ese instante una fuerte mano le sujeto el brezo. La eriza que se encontraba inconsciente, ahora comenzaba a abrir los ojos, Mephiles noto como sus pupilas eran completamente rojas. Su rostro comenzaba a quebrarse y pequeños destellos de luz anaranjada se asomaban por las heridas que se creaban.

Se fue poniendo de pie, ahora se podía apreciar todo su cuerpo. Estaba lleno de esas cicatrices extrañas. Ahora parecía como si por dentro estuviese hecha de magma, y su piel fuese solo un cascaron.

Chess comenzó a sentirse más fuerte, sentía que podía hacer lo que sea, luego se miró los brazos, mientras una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro. Alzo el brazo y una bola de energía pura se formó para luego ser lanzada, derribando la pared y encendiéndola fuego

- esto es asombroso! Que es lo que me has hecho?- dijo emocionada

- es algo en lo que estuve trabajando desde hace tiempo- respondió Mephiles algo arrogante- con los poderes que tienes ahora, nada podrá detenerte… pero ahora es tiempo de que aprendas a controlarlos y luego haremos nuestro plan para vengarnos de esos inútiles.

- está bien… mientras haya muertes en el camino y muchas más al final, yo cooperare. JAJAJAJAAAJAJAJ- rio macabramente

**En casa de Sonic:**

Galaxy se encontraba en su habitación recostada en la cama, ni siquiera se había quitado las botas o cambiado la ropa, pero ahora lo único que quería era pensar.

*_Por que hice eso?... es decir, soy yo, sé que no tenía los ojos celestes, pero aun así… no lo entiendo… mi mente es un desastre! No, no, no! No volveré a caer en la misma idiotez!... me volverá a pasar lo mismo, no quiero eso!*_

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sonic, quien entro a la habitación, sin previo aviso. Bastante decidido, avanzo hasta donde ella se encontraba. Cuando noto su presencia, Galaxy, solo llego a voltear, ya que el erizo azul se le abalanzo encima y le sostuvo ambas muñecas.

- que haces?! Suéltame! Esto se va a hacer costumbre entre nosotros?!- dijo ella intentando zafarse, estaba demasiado roja y nerviosa como para pensar.

- no será ninguna costumbre hasta que me expliques qué diablos te sucede!- dijo Sonic. Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Galaxy le dio un rodillazo de lleno en el estómago y lo dejo (de nuevo XD) tumbado en el suelo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a salir por la puerta. No sin antes decir

- si sigues con esa mala costumbre, todo siempre va a terminar así… tú decides- con esto comenzó a retirarse de la habitación

- yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayan abandonado!- grito Sonic sin siquiera pensarlo 2 veces. Al oír esto la eriza verde manzana se quedó paralizada, recuerdos comenzaron a recorrer su cabeza, cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Debía controlarse o todo terminaría con una habitación cubierta con manchas rojas.

Sonic noto lo que acababa de hacer, y se acercó a ella por la espalda para tocarle el hombro suavemente

- Galaxy, yo…

- está bien… -interrumpió- tienes razón… es verdad, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, jaja… *rio sarcásticamente* como nunca lo había pensado antes!... *cambio su tono de voz a uno mucho más serio* entonces que hago aquí? Ahora debería estar en mi verdadera casa, con mis padres, mis supuestos amigos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… pero no, estoy estancada aquí con erizo idiota que lo único que sabe es presumir y alardear su "hermoso" físico y su habilidad de héroe falso que todo el mundo admira. Anda! Por qué no te vas, corre tan libre y rápido como puedas! No tienes ningún tipo de responsabilidad en cualquier caso, así que ve! Nadie te detiene!-

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, haciendo un estruendo con la puerta. Sonic solo se quedó allí parado, totalmente perplejo a lo que aquella eriza le había echado en cara. Nunca nadie le había hablado así en su vida. No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar.

Unos segundos después, fue a seguir a aquella eriza tan difícil de comprender, pero que aun así tanto quería.

**En casa de Amy:**

- listo Silver?

- si estoy listo, pero cuando vendrá, ya estoy harto de esperar!

Ambos erizos se encontraban escondidos a los lados del marco de la puerta de entrada. Silver llevaba un disfraz extraño, se supone que debería parecerse a Metal Sonic, pero en lugar de eso estaba pintado de azul y con detalles hechos quien sabe con qué, para simular las tuercas y tornillos. Preparaban una broma para Amy, debían simular que la raptarían o algo por el estilo.

- shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – silencio Deka, creando más ruido del que silenciaba.- ahí vienen! Ve a tu posición!

Silver/ Metal Sonic se escondió detrás del sillón de la sala. En ese momento entraron por la puerta (na por la ventana! D:) Blaze, Amy y Marly.

La eriza rosa llevaba muchas bolsas, al parecer de ropa. Mientras que Marly y Blaze se miraban con odio. Amy fue la primera en entrar, camino hasta la sala y dejo las bolsas en el sillón, para luego ella sentarse tranquilamente. Por su hombro aparecía un Silver mal maquillado. De repente le tomo el hombro para asustarla.

La primera reacción de la eriza fue saltar del susto, gritar como si no hubiese mañana y por ultimo amachacar con su martillo al posible agresor. Varios minutos después Marly ayudaba a Silver a curar sus moretones mientras le limpiaba todo el maquillaje con agua. Deka le había agarrado un ataque por la falta de aire por tantas carcajadas que soltó luego de que Amy hiciera puré a Silver. Realmente ella le agradaba, y Amy pensaba lo mismo de él, pero había ocasiones en las que detestaba que le hiciera ese tipo de bromas pesadas.

Luego de todo el sermón de Amy, Blaze les dijo a los demás que ya habían encontrado la esmeralda rosa. Todos estaban muy felices por la noticia. Todos menos Deka… se sentía algo extraño, a pesar de que quería volver a la Tierra lo más pronto posible, había una cosa que no quería dejar atrás al volver, y eso no era algo que se pudiese llevar fácilmente. Primero debía decirle a esa persona lo que realmente sentía…

**Galaxy: bueno aquí el final de este capítulo, siento no poder hacerlos más largos o más interesantes, es que tengo que cerrar un par de temas, tengo mucha tarea y poco tiempo para escribir. Aviso que faltan pocos capítulos para el gran FINAL! Así que si no quieren que abandone el fic por aquí DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Galaxy: hola gente, como eshtán? Yo… *siendo empujada de la silla* que haces maldita?! Voy a escribir el fic! *en el piso***

**Yo (tami): nop! Yo lo hare esta vez! Tengo fin de semana largo ¬u¬ así que escribiré yo el fic! Sé que muchos querrían ser de argentina ahora XD, no hubo escuela desde el jueves ja!... **

**Galaxy: los lectores te odiaran les presumes así y me sacas de mi lugar de escritora!**

**Yo: no! Hoy me hare la cursi, además… este es un cap. Importante, así que no lo escribirás tú con tan pocas palabras, lo hare bien largo (o al menos como pueda) ya que solo quedan al meno capítulos**

**Galaxy: que?! Ya, tan rápido?!**

**Yo: no fue rápido y lo sabes, además este fic tiene más relleno que Naruto (esa comparación me la enseño una amiga, yo en realidad aun no vi Naruto XD)**

**Galaxy: no me vengas a criticar ahora que ya casi termino el fic!**

**Yo: te critico todo lo que quiero, yo te cree ^-^**

**Galaxy: no! Yo soy tu! Tu eres yo! Como podrías haberme creado si yo tengo un año más que tú!**

**Yo: mentira! Aun tienes 14, en este cap. cumples 15…. Muajajajajjaja! Soy la reina de este universo!**

**Galaxy: no es cierto! Yo controlo mi propia vida!**

**Yo: pues fíjate que no… mira *chasquea los dedos* jaajajajjajajaajaajjaja si te vieras ahora!**

**Galaxy: abawaga? *Se mira las manos* aaaaah?! Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *comienza a llorar* abagag wanshinlala! (XD que carajos estoy escribiendo?! ajjajajajaja) yu iapua vueveme a conmo etaba!**

**Yo: jjajajajajaj! Ok, ok… *vuelve a chasquear los dedos* listo, ahora me dejas escribir el fic?**

**Galaxy: ya está bien… *comienza a salir de la habitación***

**Yo: a dónde vas? No me ayudaras?**

**Galaxy: *voltea con cara de cabrada y algo sonrojada* tengo que… ir a cambiarme el pañal… ¬¬******

**Yo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJAJAJJAJAJAJ! XD ya mejor comienzo…**

**CAP 13: EL CUMPLEAÑOS**

Galaxy ahora se encontraba bajo la luna, en medio del frio y oscuro bosque. Luego de decirle aquello a Sonic, se fue de la casa y corrió lo más lejos que pudo. Se sentía rara, su corazón latía muy rápido mientras que algo le oprimía el pecho. Tal vez era la culpa y el remordimiento de tener que siempre reaccionar ante ese tipo de situaciones con una mala cara, insultos o a golpes. Le dolía mucho tener ese tipo de actitud, pero nunca intentaba cambiarla.

Salió instantáneamente de sus pensamientos al oír unos pasos a lo lejos, pasos muy rápidos. Con las rodillas pegadas al cuerpo y la cabeza hundida entre ellas, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara… ella sabía que él vendría tarde o temprano.

Los pasos se fueron acercando rápidamente, hasta detenerse justo frente a ella. Cuando alzo la vista ahí estaba él, bajo la luz de la luna. Para sus ojos se veía tan bien, pero con una expresión de preocupación. Al instante de cruzar las miradas por unos segundos, Sonic abrazo a Galaxy. Eso la lleno de calidez, hacía mucho rato que tenía frio

- qué bueno que te pude encontrar- susurro el erizo azul

- ya, que bien, me encontraste. Puedes soltarme? Dijo ella fríamente

Él decidió evitarse una paliza así que se separó de ella. La miro a los ojos y estos eran grises.

-a que viniste?- volvió a preguntar la eriza

- pues… a buscarte, claro

- para qué?- Sonic la vio a los ojos de nuevo y sintió como esa mirada seria y fría le ponía nervioso.

- como que para qué? …. *suspira* vine a disculparme…

- bien, te escucho…

- lo siento *poniendo carita muuuy tierna*

-mmmm *pensando* ya!, bien te perdono *desviando la mirada y poniéndose de pie*

Sonic pensó rápidamente y la tomo de la muñeca para detenerla antes de que se valla

- ahora que quieres?- seguía insistente y malhumorada

El erizo lo pensó un momento, debía decidir perfectamente cada palabra para no recibir un puño de lleno en la cara. Mientras tanto Galaxy esperaba impaciente con la muñeca aun agarrada por el erizo frente a ella.

- estoy espe…

- que sientes por mí?

Sonic (WOW! ya saben lectores Galaxy y yo siempre hacemos a Sonic muy directo :3) solo lo dijo. Estaba bastante rojo y al instante bajo la mirada, mientras soltaba la muñeca de la eriza. Ella no se esperaba para nada esa repentina pregunta. Solo se quedó ahí parada, en silencio y con la mirada fija en el vacío.

De repente comenzó a temblar, se cubrió los ojos con las manos y callo de rodillas en el suelo.

- y-y-yo… yo…- ella no era capaz de formar una oración, su voz sonaba quebradiza

- Galaxy estas bien?- él se arrodillo a su lado (mierda estoy escuchando paper plane mientras escribo! Búsquenla en YouTube y sabrán lo que es llorar :´D)

Ella siguió temblando por unos segundos más, mientras balbuceaba palabras sin sentido. Luego dejo de temblar y alzo la vista sin dejar de apretar con las manos sus ojos.

Lentamente quito las manos y fue poco a poco abriéndolos. Sonic estaba asustado, temía encontrarse con unas pupilas pequeñas y de color celeste, pero al verlos eran de color gris y estaban llenos de lágrimas

-y-yo… yo- seguía intentando hablar, pero no lo lograba. Parecía sufrir para evitar ser su otra personalidad

Él siguió viéndola detenidamente tenia las mejillas rojas y encharcadas, su respiración era entrecortada y balbuceaba. No tenía idea de cómo tranquilizarla

-y-yo… t-te… yo te… am…- pero se detuvo, se puso de pie y miraba hacia todos lados. Sus orejas se movían en todo tipo de direcciones, parecía que había oído algo.- que fue eso?

De un momento a otro ya estaba bien, o al menos eso parecía (lo sé eso si es ser bipolar jeje :3) Sonic se puso alerta también, ya que el también escucho algo. Era como una risa, una risa macabra…

A unos metros escondida se encontraba una eriza blanca y negra, detrás de un árbol. En su boca había una gran sonrisa

-maldita! Ya verás que me las pagaras, te hare sufrir lentamente… nadie se acerca a MI Sonic!- dicho esto se fue corriendo

- eso ya lo veremos…- susurro Galaxy

- qué? Has dicho algo?- dijo Sonic confundido

- no nada… ya vámonos a casa, hace frio

- no estabas por decir…- se detuvo al ver la fría mirada de la eriza, sus ojos eran una mezcla de celeste con gris.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE SHADOW Y MARLY **

Marly se encontraba en la cocina de la casa preparando el almuerzo (D: marly cocinando?! Qué clase de brujería es esa?!... ya perdón igual Agus cocina más que yo XD) mientras esperaba impaciente a Shadow, quien se había ido a correr temprano por la mañana

- ese idiota… donde se metió ahora?... llegará tarde para comer…- dijo triste

En ese momento entra shadow por la puerta acompañado de una eriza color celeste que venía distraída leyendo un libro. Marly le miro confundida y se puso frente a ella, quien entraba como si nada y no quitaba la vista del libro mientras caminaba. La eriza plateada estaba cruzada de brazos y choco contra la otra, le celeste alzo la vista y noto su cara de cabreada

- he… hola jeje *voltea a ver a Shadow nerviosa* emm… Shad, quien es ella?- dijo la eriza mientras se acercaba a Shadow y le tomaba la mano

- me pregunto lo mismo- dijo Marly agarrando a Shadow de un tirón y llevándoselo a otra habitación

- quien carajos es esa?- decía Marly susurrando

- es una vieja amiga, no tienes que ponerte así- respondió también susurrando restándole importancia

- "solo es una vieja amiga" *con voz gruesa y tonta imitándolo * y por qué te dijo *con voz muy aguda y balbuceante* "quien es ella Shad?" Que caso apareció de la nada? Porque te dice Shad? Porque te tomo de la mano? Porque venían juntos? Porque no le contaste de mí? (jeje Marly celosa XD esto no podía faltar en el fic… esta Galaxy que escribe cualquier cosa :3)

- no apareció de la nada, me la encontré en una librería mientras estaba en la ciudad, me dice así porque es una buena amiga de hace años, me tomo de la mano porque… YO QUE SE PORQUE! Veníamos juntos porque no creo que ella pueda venir a casa sin saber dónde vivo, y no le conté de ti porque se me olvido! Ya deja de ser tan celosa!

-no puedo evitarle, encima que llegas tarde a comer, vienes con otra chica que ni conozco- se volvió a quejar dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos

- cállate, y déjame quererte (*-*/ yo me dejo Shad! Me enamore de mi propia frase ^-^) dicho esto Shadow abrazo por la espalda a Marly y le dio un tierno beso. La eriza celeste había escuchado toda la conversación, al final de esta su cara solo reflejaba una furia terrible mientras clavaba las uñas en la pared.

Cuando Shadow y Marly salieron de la habitación en la que estaban, la eriza celeste se encontraba sentada muy cómoda en el sofá, tenía los pies en el respaldo de este y la cabeza al revés mientras leía su libro. El erizo azabache (ni puta idea de que significa, pero lo leí en muchos fic Yaoi *yao ming face* XD) le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro y le hizo una señal con la cabeza. Marly suspiro y formo una falsa y gigante sonrisa y se acercó a la eriza celeste

- hola! Yo me llamo Marly- dijo Marly alegre como si le estuviese hablando a una niñita pequeña, la eriza por su parte la miraba confundida- yo soy la novia de Shadow

- novia?- dijo confundida la eriza

- sí, la novia, él me dijo que eras una vieja amiga, así que como ya hice el almuerzo, te gustaría comer algo?

- claro!- dijo contenta- muero de hambre… ah cierto! Me llamo Nash, mucho gusto- dijo presentándose mientras estrechaba la mano de Marly *_maldita, maldita, maldita_* pensaba Nash

Durante el almuerzo Nash no dejaba de hablar de las cosas que hacían "Shad" y ella hace unos años. También no dejaba de hablar de sus habilidades de pelea y más cosas de ella.

*Como puede ser que Shadow haya metido a tal presumida y regalada a nuestra casa? como es que eran amigos? Maldita, maldita, maldita, maldita… hija de*

- Marly! Es genial! Yo podría ayudarte!- la eriza celeste la saco de sus pensamientos

- eh? Ayudarme en qué?- se había perdido más de la mitad de la conversación

- con tus habilidades hidroquineticas! Podría ayudarte, se mucho de Tai Chi

- como sabes que el agua control está basado en el Tai Chi? Tú ni siquiera vienes de la Tierra…- dijo Marly acusadoramente

- bueno! Yo que se solo dije una palabra al azar

*_La descubrí! Que oculta esta maldita?_*

- en la tarde pueden ir al lago a practicar- agrego Shadow

- no, no podemos! Hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Galaxy… oh no! Es verdad deberíamos estar ayudando a Tails, Amy y Deka, ellos ya están allí preparando todo.

- es cierto ya tenemos que irnos… Nash, quieres venir?

- claro, vámonos!

Todos juntos fueron hacia el lugar del bosque en el que se celebraría la fiesta de cumpleaños de Galaxy (aviso, váyanse imaginando que entre cada cap. pasaba más o menos varios días, por eso ya pasaron los 3 meses :3 no sean malotes, no me anda muy bien el calendario de la cabeza) tuvieron que ir con muchos abrigos encima, ese día comenzaba el invierno.

Todos juntos estuvieron varias horas arreglando todo el lugar. Ya era de noche y Tails había instalado unas luces para que no quedara ningún lugar oscuro (NO ME DIGAS?!)

- ahora a donde me llevas idiota?- Galaxy se quejaba mientras era cargada por Sonic

- podrías dejar de quejarte por un momento?... mira, ya llegamos- el erizo la bajo cuidadosamente y la llevo de la mano hasta un lugar todo iluminado, había unas cuantas decoraciones alrededor, una mesa llena de comida y vasos, todo era perfecto

-q-que es esto?- dijo Galaxy atónita y llorando de la alegría

- una fiesta de cumpleaños, tu fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo Marly acercándose a ella y abrazándola

- mira señorita Galaxy le traje unas flores- dijo Cream mientras le ponía una corona de flores a la eriza verde.

- gracias pequeña! *abrazándola también* (Galaxy podrá odiar a todo el mundo, pero con los niños… los adora! Igual que yo :3)

La eriza verde manzana fue a saludar a todos los que vinieron, estaba muy feliz, esa era la primera fiesta de cumpleaños a la que venían sus amigos (XD ahora que lo pienso y lo recuerdo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SONIC!) Cuando estaba por saludar a Nash, se le quedo viendo unos segundos, luego sonrió y le estrecho la mano. Luego de hacer eso se acerca a Marly y le susurra

- quien es esa maldita?

- no lo sé, por lo visto es una vieja amiga de Shadow, pero no me fio nada de ella

- si yo tampoco, lo note en su falsa sonrisa desde el principio

- por eso eres mi mejor amiga! Ven vamos a comer algo que muero de hambre

Pasaron unas 2 horas y Galaxy fue recibiendo los regalos de todos. Amy le regaló un vestido rosa floreado (ugh! Amy por deos quememos eso! Na mentira cuando valla a la iglesia lo uno XD nunca voy a la iglesia soy malota Xp) Deka le dio un dibujo de Taiga (él también era un humano otaku ) y así todos fueron dándole sus regalos (me da flojera escribir)

Cuando Tails le estaba por entregar su regalo también llamo a Marly, cuando ella llego, el zorrito trajo una gran caja y otra más pequeña

- qué es esto?- pregunto Galaxy emocionada mientras rompía el papel desesperadamente (la caja grande era de Galaxy)

- es para que te puedas transportar sin la ayuda de Sonic- dicho esto la eriza termina de abrir la caja y se encuentra con una tabla color aguamarina y blanco (tal cual las tablas de Sonic riders)- puede alcanzar la velocidad de Sonic incluso

- WOW! Gracias Tails enserio, me encanta! Ya me iré a probarla!

- no, tienes que esperar a después de la fiesta para usar los regalos- la detuvo Amy

- ooooh… bueno- respondió desanimada

Lego Tails le entrego la caja más pequeña a Marly, quien le miro extrañada

- porque me das algo a mí? No es mi cumpleaños- dijo confundida

- bueno creí que sería un buen momento para darte esto- los hice yo mismo

Marly abrió la caja y se encontró con unos guantes iguales a los de Silver, los miro extrañada y se los puso

- porque me das esto?

- te ayudaran con tu hidroquinesis, estos guantes aumentaran tus poderes

- genial, gracias Tails! (Tails es el master de los regalos XD)

Todos siguieron divirtiéndose el resto de la noche, bailaron comieron, y jugaron. Marly y Galaxy aún no se fiaban mucho de Nash, quien no se separaba de Shadow en ningún momento. A veces la eriza plateada agarraba al erizo del brazo y lo besaba frente a Nash, ésta sonreía falsamente pero por dentro *_maldita, maldita, maldita, maldita…_* pensaba.

Sonic intentaba hablar seriamente con Galaxy de lo que estaba por decirle la noche anterior pero ella lo ignoraba y seguía charlando o comiendo.

Luego llego al fin el momento de soplar las velas de cumpleaños, Cream llego con un gran pastel que tenía 16 velas color violeta, estaba cubierto con crema y decía "feliz cumpleaños Galaxy" también con crema color violeta.

- lo hicimos Cream, Amy y yo, te gusta?- dijo Marly

- como no me va a gustar, es hermoso! Gracias a todos, enserio, no sabría cómo agradecerles por todo lo que me han dado todos los últimos meses, siempre me acompañaron y me apoyaron en todo, a mí y a mi mejor amiga Marly *abrazándola*. Realmente son muy especiales y cuando vuelva a casa, nunca los olvidare… lo juro *comenzando a llorar*

- vamos no llores y pide tu deseo! – la alentó Amy

Galaxy suspiro, se secó todas las lágrimas y por un momento observo a todos a su alrededor, se veían tan felices… *_quisiera que esto fuera así por siempre…*_ pensaba. Luego bajo la vista y vio su pastel, tomo aire y cuando estaba por soplar las velas, recordó todo lo que vivió en su mundo, al instante la imagen de Sonic en esa pesadilla invadió su mente, luego volvió el recuerdo de cuando lo conoció, aquel día todo era normal para ella, pero todo cambio cuando él la salvo… después de ese día todo en su vida había cambiado.

*_yo… deseo que… él realmente… me am…_*

En ese instante una hubo una explosión a un lado de la mesa en la que todos estaba reunidos.

- oh, que lastima fallé… más les vale a todos que no hagan nada o la próxima le daré a la pequeña conejita- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Al instante todos voltearon y vieron cómo se acerca Chess caminando con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Ella tenía la mano extendida, como si fuese el arma con la que disparo hace unos momentos.

- a que vienes?!- dijo Galaxy muy enojada

- vengo a vengarme por todo lo que me has hecho, así que deja a MI Sonic en paz y vete al mugroso planeta de dónde vienes… oh no, haremos algo mejor que eso… te hare sufrir muy-len-ta-men-te

- basta Chess! No tienes que hacer nada de esto- dijo Sonic poniéndose delante de Galaxy

- además no podrías ser tu sola contra todos nosotros- agrego Marly

- yo?... yo no estoy sola- dicho esto detrás de Chess apareció Mephiles

- hola Marly, cuanto tiempo que no te veía *acercándose a ella*

- no te le acerques!- Shadow se puso delante de ella y frente a Mephiles con la mirada amenazante.

- bien has lo que quieras, pero mañana ella estará conmigo en el futuro, lo quieras o no...

- eso nunca va a pasar! No te la llevaras, nunca lo permitirá!

- eso estará por verse- Agrego Chess

- tardaron mucho! Ya me había aburrido demasiado de esta estúpida fiesta- dijo Nash acercándose a Mephiles y Chess- no conseguí nada importante de estos idiotas, solo había felicidad, cariñitos y besitos de Shadow y Marly y Silver y Blaze. Son todos demasiado cursis e ingenuos *comenzando a reírse* se la creyeron entera! Jajajjajaaja!

- sabía que no había que fiarse de ella!- dijo Galaxy

- bien, bien… hay mucha charla, mejor quiero ver acción!- dicho esto Chess arrojo una bola de energía a Cream, pero esta fue rescatada por Deka quien la empujo un segundo antes.

- gracias señor Deka- dijo la conejita

- quédate aquí y no te muevas, ok?

- ok.

- son todos demasiado cursis, que no van a atacar?- dijo Nash desafiante

- esperaba que dijeras eso…

**Yo: bueeeno! Hasta acá este capítulo!**

**Galaxy:*entrando a la habitación junto con Marly* lo ves! Te lo dije! Apareció de la nada y me quito mi lugar!**

**Yo: oh! Marly que bueno es verte de nuevo! Tenías razón! Te ves mejor como eriza que como equidna… la verdad que cuando me pediste ser una eriza, me pareció muy raro, ya llevabas más de 2 meses siendo una equidna y de la nada querías ser una eriza (sabían que cuando leí el fic rainbow Emerald de Sonamyxsiempre quise dibujar a los personajes en sus contrapartes del sexo contrario y cuando dibuje a Silvian me gustó tanto a mí y a mi amiga agustina que ella quiso que ese fuese su personaje, así que lo cambio por su personaje que antes era una equidna también llamada Marly, por eso Marly es igual a Silver?. Siii Sonamyxsiempre tu fic inspiro la imagen de Marly!)**

**Marly: MALDITA! COMO VAS A REVELAR ESE SECRETO! Yo era horrible como equidna! Era una triste copia de Tikal!**

**Yo: hey! Gaste mucho de mi tiempo en crearte! Y de repente vienes y te quejas!**

**Galaxy: mira la hiciste llorar! Ella nunca llora! Vamos Marly hay que amordazarla!**

**Marly: bien!**

**Yo: eeh… chicas?... vamos no me hagan esto… yo las cree… chicas? Nooooojandflab sldjfasefbdfasbdvbasjdfbsdbfasbdv jasdbfgvjb sahcfhoadfhbjfajsajhv *golpes en el teclado***

**Marly: bien chicos y chicas DEJEN REVIEWS! **


	14. La batalla final (poco epico :3)

**Galaxy: bueno aquí vuelvo con el (espero) ante ultimo cap de mi fic!**

**Yo: siiiiiiiiiiiiii! Yo también volví bitches!**

**Galaxy: ya cállate! Que pesada eres! Enzima luego de que te amordazáramos por 2 días, sigues molestando?**

**Yo: fueron 2 días? O.o**

**Galaxy: si Tamara, fueron 2 días ¬¬*…**

**Yo: bueno, no importa… ya quítate de ahí y déjame empezar a escribir**

**Galaxy: P-p-pero… no me hagas llamar a Marly!**

**Yo: y tú no me hagas llamar a Agus ¬w¬**

**Galaxy: ÒoÓ maldita!**

**Yo: si no quieres salir herida, aléjate de ese monitor muy lentamente…**

**CAP 14: la batalla final (****parece shuper épico la verdad, pero en realidad no creo que me salga tan bien la batalla y todo eso… hare lo mejor que pueda :)**

Todo había cambiado tan rápido… en pocos minutos la situación era totalmente distinta, hace pocos momentos ella estaba celebrando su cumpleaños y ahora peleaba por su vida y la de sus amigos. Allí estaba tirada en el suelo, con un par de moretones en la cara y su labio sangrando, alzo la vista para ver la mirada de horror de Cream, que ahora se encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol. Luego miro hacia otro lado y vio a Marly esquivando las patadas de Nash, apenas lo lograba… además, cuando tomaba agua y se la intentaba lanzar, la eriza celeste aparecía detrás de ella y la golpeaba por la espalda, dejándola en el suelo. Aun así, Marly no paraba de pelear. Sonic, Shadow y Silver intentaban atacar a Mephiles…

Ella por su lado, ya no podía más. Había algo distinto en Chess que la hacía muy fuerte y más resistente a los ataques. Galaxy ya no sabía qué hacer ni como atacar. Parecía que se había rendido, ya que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, recostada y con los ojos cerrados.

*_Todo fue inútil… sabía que nada de esto podía ser perfecto… es decir, nunca merecí tener algo así, fue mi error creerme toda esta farsa, y ahora… ya todo se acabara, de un momento a otro, la felicidad se extinguió… y lo peor de todo es que nunca pude decirle a Sonic lo que sentía… siempre tan fría y amargada cuando estaba con él, tampoco poder volver a mi mundo, pero aun así, que me espera allá? Soledad, burlas, volver a verle la cara a ese maldito!* _

En ese momento la eriza verde manzana escucho unos pasos detrás de ella y alzo la vista, hallo saliendo de entre las llamas de los arboles (WoW que épico XD) a Chess, quien solo se sacudía un poco la ropa, en sus ojos había un color rojo intenso y un par de cicatrices brillaban de color naranja. Galaxy suspiro e intento ponerse de pié de nuevo.

- y? vienes por más?- dijo orgullosa logrando ponerse derecha, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su labio

- yo creo que la que quiere recibir más palizas eres tú.- sonriendo y poniéndose frente a ella

- por qué haces esto?

- porque tú me quitaras a mi Sonic! No lo puedo permitir-*sacando su cuchillo y poniéndolo en su cuello*

- ah, es por eso! Jaja, creo que te tardaste un poco, él no te quiere. Solo a mí me ama- *sonriendo muy segura*

- q-que? Él no te puede amar a ti! *alejándose de ella y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, tapándose los oídos*

-*acercándose a ella* si es verdad… incluso… *susurrándole al oído* él ya me beso más de una vez

- nooooooooo!- con esto Chess se puso de pie y empujo a Galaxy contra un árbol, luego con lágrimas en los ojos, miro a Sonic que estaba peleando contra Mephiles- *susurrando* si tú no me amas… ya nada tiene sentido… ni siquiera tu vida!

La eriza blanco y negro tomo su cuchillo y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el erizo azul. Galaxy, quien recién reaccionaba, vio como Chess corría hacia Sonic con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con su cuchillo en la mano.

A la eriza verde se le abrieron los ojos con una expresión de asombro. En realidad su cara miraba al vacío. Lentamente se fue poniendo de pie con la cabeza agachada. Comenzó a caminar cojeando y cada tanto perdiendo el equilibrio. Paro unos momentos sosteniéndose contra un árbol. Cuando levanto la cara sus ojos eran celestes (para especificar, los ojos de Galaxy no son realmente celestes, serian como los ojos de los vampiros de Underworld, no sé si vieron esa película. Son como celestes pero más tirando a grises, pero aun así brillantes)

**¡.~o.o.o.o.o.o~.!**

-jajajaja! *Riendo macabramente* no puedes atraparme!- se burlaba Nash de Marly mientras esquivaba sus ataques con agua

- eres una miedosa, aparece y da la cara- decía la eriza plateaba mientras miraba hacia todos lados

- me buscabas? *apareciendo repentinamente frente a ella y pegándole en el estómago*

En ese momento Marly intento atacarla con más agua, pero cuando quiso sacar de su botella (tenía un cinturón con una botellita de agua como Katara) ya no tenía más.

- oh no… *_piensa Marly! Que haría Katara? Ah sí!* _- Marly giro con todo su cuerpo y levanto agua del suelo

- sabes que no es necesario que finjas ser Katara? Jajajaa!- seguía burlándose Nash

- como sabes quién es Katara!? Vienes de la Tierra no es así?

- sí, sí,… wow! Que inteligente eres *sarcástica* recién te das cuenta?

- lo había sospechado desde hace tiempo… y que haces aquí?

- *suspira* qué crees? No todos la pasamos bien en la Tierra, y por lo que he visto y oído, tu amiguita tampoco *señalando a Galaxy, quien caminaba lentamente con la mirada perdida*

- Galaxy…- susurro Marly preocupada

- para mi mala suerte, yo no era el caso… yo era muy feliz allá, era popular y todos me amaban y adulaban. Hasta que por un tonto experimento de mi estúpido padre me trajo hasta este basurero! Si te destruyo a ti y a tu amiguita, podre volver a casa…

- cómo es posible que puedas odia este mundo? Incluso fuiste amiga de Shadow

- aun así, él nunca me vio como más que eso "una amiga" y de la nada apareces tú! Debo admitir que será divertido matarte

En ese momento Shadow es lanzado unos metros en el aire por un ataque de Mephiles. Marly noto esto al instante y estaba por correr a ayudarlo, pero en ese momento fue empujada por Nash, quien corrió aún más rápido y se acercó al erizo negro por la espalda

- mejor antes de matarte, te hare sufrir un poco! Jajaaja!- dicho (lo que dijo, se lo grito a Marly, por las dudas aclaro) esto, Nash formo una bola de energía negra y la arrojo directamente a Shadow. Esto lo hizo caer contra un árbol cercano, dejándolo inconsciente.

Marly al ver esto cayo de rodillas en el césped. Bajo la vista mientras intentaba no llorar. Sus pensamientos no habían cambiado *_maldita, maldita, maldita, maldita!* _

Lentamente se puso de pie y comento a caminar hacia Nash con la cabeza baja. La eriza celeste no paraba de reír de lo que acababa de hacer. Cuando volteo y vio a Marly acercarse. Intento crear otra bola de energía negra, pero no lograba formarla rápidamente

- mierda! Vamos!- se quejaba Nash, hasta que cuando alzo la vista estaba frente a ella Marly, con la cabeza agachada y un aura negra rodeándola (ya se imaginaran que transformación es ¬¬). Con un movimiento de su brazo, la eriza celeste fue empujada contra un árbol (XD todos contra los arboles carajo! XD jaja)

- *_como hizo eso?!... un momento… no puede ser! Como lo domino tan rápido?! Es imposible!*- _pensaba Nash mientras se ponía de pie. Marly se le volvió a acercar, pero esta vez la erza celeste se teletransporto lo más lejos que pudo. Aun así Marly la levanto con un movimiento de su mano y luego la dejo caer al suelo

- estúpidos guantes de Tails, le dieron más alcance!

La eriza plateada parecía disfrutar el poder controlar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Nash. La levantaban unos metros y la dejaba caer, otras veces la arrojaba unos metros.

- ya basta! Me rindo, enserio!- suplicaba la eriza celeste en el suelo, cuando vio a Marly volviéndose a acercar a ella con una macabra sonrisa

La otra por su parte no dijo nada, solo levanto la mano con la palma abierta y luego la cerró formando un puño. Nash sentía como el interior de su cuerpo era presionado. Apenas podía respirar. A los pocos segundos comenzó a cerrar los ojos y se desmayó por la falta de oxígeno, pero Marly aun así no dejaba de presionar la sangre del interior de su cuerpo. Para la suerte de Nash, la eriza levanto la vista y vio como Shadow se intentaba poner de pie

- Shadow…- susurro Marly para luego correr hacia él

**¡.~o.o.o.o.o.o~.!**

- no creo que podamos resistir más! Como nos desharemos de Mephiles?- pregunto Sonic mientras esquivaba los ataques de Mephiles

- le diré a Blaze que se lleve a Cream y a los demás a un lugar seguro y que busquen las 2 esmeraldas para volver al futuro- respondió Silver corriendo hacia donde estaba Blaze

Sonic iba a hacer un spin dash contra el erizo negro pero fue empujado por Chess, al estar distraído callo boca abajo en el suelo. Luego cuando volteo vio como Chess alzaba su cuchillo para atinarle directo al pecho, pero Justo antes fue empujada por Galaxy y ambas comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

- tu intentabas matar a Sonic!- grito Galaxy dándole con el puño en la cara

- tu intentabas quitarme a Mi Sonic!- grito Chess intentando cortarla con el cuchillo (XD pelea de bipolares psicópatas jaja)

Sonic no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Mephiles lo golpeo con uno de sus tentáculos mientras estaba distraído. Ahora estaba él solo, Shadow apenas se poda mover y Silver había ido con los demás a buscar las esmeraldas. En ese momento Deka llego a ayudarlo (aayy! Como me gusta este Deka *.*)

**¡.~o.o.o.o.o.o~.!**

*_Como puede ser que resista tanto!?* _Se preguntaba Galaxy mientras peleaba contra Chess. Mientras peleaban ella se distrajo por un segundo mirando a ver como estaba Sonic, entonces la eriza blanco y negro le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, dejándola en el suelo…

- ja! Que poco que resistes… además de plana eres debilucha!

Galaxy estaba en el suelo, cuando escucho eso ultimo comenzó a levantarse

- A mi… nadie… me dice… plana!- Dicho esto ella….

**Yo: bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenoo… hasta este capítulo XDDDDDDDDDDDD (trololololo)**

**Galaxy: vamos a hacer algo distinto ahora… ustedes los lectores elegirán lo que yo haga con Chess en el final del fic. **

**Yo: pero… será algo al azar así que daré dos opciones**

**Opcion 1:…**

**Opcion 2:…**

**Galaxy: no diremos cual es cual hasta que las elijan, así que dejen un review con el número de la opción que elijan **

**Chess: *entrando* si quieren salvar mi vida no elijan la opción…* su boca es tapada por Marly***

**Marly:*forcejeando con Chess* bueno, dejen reviews… el siguiente es el ULTIMO CAPITULO!**


	15. capitulo 15,5

**Galaxy: hola a todos de nuevo! Bien, hice un recuento de los reviews que cada lector dejo…**

**Yo: también unas amigas mías eligieron opciones, pero las muy flojas no dejaron reviews**

**Marly: todo termino en un empate entre las 2 opciones, por no decir que nuestras amigas eligieron todas, la opción 1, pero al no dejar reviews no los pudimos tener muy en cuenta**

**Galaxy: ya que ustedes lectores se enojarían y si la conclusión no les gustaba se enfadarían con nosotras**

**Yo: más que nada Sonamyxsiempre, ella junto con Chess nos matarían **

**Galaxy: bueno, esta vez creo que tarde un poco más porque esto debe ser largo y mi creadora estuvo saliendo con amigos en lugar de estudiar para rendir sus materias entonces no la han dejado en el ordenador ¬¬*****

**Yo: a mí no me mires así, es tu culpa por andar distrayéndome y pidiéndome que te dibuje en la mesa de mi clase en lugar de prestar atención ^-^… tú y Skull Bow**

**Skull Bow: (mi personaje de my Little pony) y yo que tengo que ver?**

**Galaxy: nada, nada… solo nuestra creadora es una loca!**

**Yo: hey!**

**Skull Bow: vámonos, hare una carrera con Rainbow Dash, quieres venir?**

**Marly y Agus: nosotras también, es nuestra ídolo!**

***todas se van caminando***

**Yo: hey… esperen… no me dejen… , *suspira* ya que, a escribir el ultimo cap del fic!**

**CAP 15: creo que este es el fin…**

Galaxy estaba en el suelo, cuando escucho eso ultimo comenzó a levantarse

- A mi… nadie… me dice… plana!- Dicho esto ella se puso derecha y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho a Chess, quien solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y escupió un poco de sangre

- jeje… eso es todo lo que tienes?- decía mientras se limpiaba la boca

La eriza lima ya no tuvo control sobre sí misma, la rabia la había consumido por completo. Además de haber intentado matar a Sonic, le dijo plana y luego debilucha, también intentó asesinar a la pequeña Cream… ya había sido suficiente Chess por el momento. Sin decir una palabra, Galaxy cayo de rodillas en el suelo, mientras temblaba se mordida los labios y lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas

-y-yo… me rindo- susurraba entre sollozos mientras no dejaba de temblar

- jajajaja, eres patética *formando una bola de energía*

Galaxy no alzaba la vista, solo seguía allí tiesa y llorando. A lo lejos Sonic vio como la eriza blando y negro estaba a punto de acabar con ella y antes de que pidiese correr hacia allí, se escucha un estruendo…

En la tierra en donde se encontraba Galaxy, ahora había un oyó humeante y profundo… Chess estaba de pie con la mirada en blanco, tanto era su horror que sus pupilas eran más pequeñas. Sonic desde lejos también quedo horrorizado al ver lo que sucedió y lo que el erizo hizo.

Ella lo había logrado, Galaxy ahora se encontraba de pie con su cuerpo pegado al de Chess. Gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al suelo mientras que seguía enterrando el cuchillo de su mano. La eriza blanco y negro soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas mientras que la otra solo sonreía. Luego de unos segundos cayo de rodillas al suelo, allí se desplomo para cerrar los ojos por última vez.

- jajajaja!... con que yo soy la débil?! Jajajaja!... deberías ver tu cara!... *se le queda viendo ya que no responde* qué?... con que no te atreves a responderme? Je-je-je... aún no he acabado contigo maldita!- Galaxy estaba por seguir apuñalando el cuerpo inmóvil de Chess pero Marly la detuvo

- Galaxy cálmate… no sigas con esto, debes detenerte- le dijo suavemente mientras la sostenía para mantenerla quieta. En ese instante Galaxy reacciono y vio todo el desastre que habían causado. Muchos de los arboles a su alrededor estaban en llamas, había rastros de peleas por todos lados. *_esto es lo que causan los humanos en donde quiera que vallan…* _pensaba Galaxy mientras se aferraba a su amiga…A un lado de ambas erizas, el cuerpo de Chess…Había desaparecido… (CHAN, CHAN, CHANNNNNNNNN! XD CAGANDO MOMENTOS)

**~0~0~O~0~0~**

**(2 semanas después…)**

El sol pasaba por entre las cortinas de las ventanas y llegaba directo a los parpados de cierta eriza color lima que dormía placenteramente en su habitación abrazada cómodamente al pecho de cierto erizo color azul (¬w¬) Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos… todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que un grito agudo se escucha hasta 2 kilómetros a la redonda

- qué diablos haces en mi habitación?! Sal de aquí pervertido!- gritaba Galaxy mientras le lanzaba almohadas a Sonic quien se defendía cubriéndose con la manta

- tú me pediste que viniera a hacerte compañía anoche! No lo recuerdas?- decía mientras esquivaba los golpes

- no lo recuerdo!… y aun así, no debes hacerme caso mientras estoy medio dormida!- ella le seguía gritando mientras que a la puerta de entrada se acercaban una gata lila y un erizo plateado

- *escuchando los gritos* una mañana normal, no es así?- decía Blaze tocando la puerta

- completamente- respondió Silver. Ambos esperaron hasta que luego de escucharse unos golpes más, Galaxy abrió la puerta con unas enormes ojeras (tanto como L XD *suspira* aaah… L *¬*) y una cara de cabreada

- *suspira resignada* que quieren?

- venimos a avisarles que ya nos encargamos de Mephiles y ahora está en el futuro muy bien encerrado, creo que no será ningún problema en un laaaargo tiempo- respondió Silver muy alegre

- también vinimos a despedirnos, hoy volvemos al futuro- agrego la gata algo desanimada

-*bostezando* aaah… bueno que lastima y a la vez que alegría por ambos…- dijo tranquila y restándole importancia al tema

- ya recolectaron todas las esmeraldas, no?- pregunto el erizo plateado

-sip

- y volverán a su mundo junto con Nash, no?

- sip, jeje… hare sufrir a esa maldita al volver a la Tierra *sonriendo*… bueno creo que debo arreglarme y comenzar a guardar mis cosas

- okey adiós! *yéndose los 2*

- ja ne, mata! ("está bien, nos vemos" en japonés ¬w¬)- luego de despedirse, la eriza entro a lasa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Dio un leve suspiro mientras su expresión mostraba un poco de tristeza. En ese momento Sonic apareció frente a ella

- estas bien?

- … he? … ah, sí, si… iré a mi habitación a guardar mis cosas *se va caminando desanimada*

Sonic se quedó algo confundido de la actitud de la eriza…Galaxy entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta, se quedó mirando el lugar con una gran tristeza recorriendo su cuerpo

*_extrañare todo esto… los extrañare a todos* _

Camino y dentro de un cajón encontró una remera color azul. Al verla recordó cuando se la había quitado a Sonic

**Flashback:**

_Ella solo vio que tenía todo venado el torso… en realidad… era lo único que la cubría de la cintura hacia arriba. Galaxy no podía estar más roja, rápidamente tomo la primera remera que encontró y se la puso_

_- Hey! Eso es mío!- se quejó Sonic_

_- Pues ahora es mía-*sacándole la lengua*. Era una remera muy grande, de color azul y decía "Sonic" en la espalda. La observó y soltó una risita *creo que me la quedare* _

**Fin Flashback**

- es verdad… creo que me la quedare- susurro para sí misma mientras tomaba dicha remera y la abrazaba sintiendo el perfume del erizo-

*_Sonic…yo… te amo*_

**~0~0~O~0~0~**

Shadow despertó esa mañana y noto que Marly no se encontraba a su lado como siempre. Muy alarmado y preocupado la busco por toda la casa sin encontrarla. Luego salió corriendo y la busco por el bosque

*_Donde se habrá metido ahora?...* _ en ese momento Shadow paro de correr, había recordado que hoy era el día en el que volverían a su mundo. *_es cierto, como fue que se me olvido* _ se puso a pensar por un momento en donde sería que ella pudiese estar ahora. Sabía que volverían en la tarde, así que no debería estar muy lejos. Luego de pensarlo unos minutos un dulce recuerdo vino a su mente

**Moar Flashback :(**

_Marly vio como Shadow se alejaba caminando_

_- hey! Vuelve aquí!- le intentaba alcanzar_

_Él, por su lado, no dejaba de caminar y fingía no escucharla. En eso voltea con cara de enojado y le da de mala gana la esmeralda a la eriza plateada, quien la miro confundida._

_Ella saco la esmeralda blanca transparente que había encontrado en el lago, luego las junto y ambas brillaron. En ese momento ella entendió lo que sentía y dejo a un lado su orgullo_

_- Shadow espera…_

_- Ahora qué?_

_- lo siento… por haberte gritado, por tratarte mal, tampoco te agradecí… tu siempre me ayudaste en el momento justo… enserio yo…_

_Fue interrumpida por que Shadow le robo un beso en los labios_

**Fin del Moar Flashback :D**

-*sonriendo levemente* creo que ya sé dónde está…- se dijo a sí mismo para luego comenzar a correr de nuevo.

Luego de unos segundos llego a aquel lago en el que se besaron por primera vez. Luego de observar un poco el lugar, del lago emergió Marly, luego se acercó a la orilla y se quitó toda el agua de encima. Shadow camino hasta donde se encontraba

- con que aquí estas

La eriza plateada volteo y lo vio allí parado, al principio se asustó ya que la tomó por sorpresa pero al verlo allí sonrió

- lo siento es que… este lugar me trae recuerdos *baja la cabeza, luego lo abraza fuertemente* te extrañare!- dijo mientras se aferraba a su pecho, hundía su cara en su mechón de pelo blanco y evitaba llorar

- tranquila *acariciando sus púas* qué tal si aprovechamos nuestro último día juntos?

- tienes razón… no me la pasare triste todo el día, tenemos que aprovecharlo!

Dicho esto último Marly tomo a Shadow y lo beso. Luego ambos se quedaron charlando a la orilla del lago.

_*realmente lo extrañare…*_

**~0~0~O~0~0~**

-Señor Deka, despierte. Es tarde- intentaba Cream despertar al erizo que dormía con una cara exageradamente extraña y mientras la baba le caía por la boca- vamos!- la conejita al no lograr nada, tomo una almohada y se la aventó a la cara, despertándolo al instante muy sobresaltado

- no Amy, ponte la ropa!- grito al instante de despertar. Al girar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada confundida de Cream, él solo se sonrojo mucho

- porque Amy perdería su ropa señor Deka?

- aah.. jeje*reía nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca* porque… amm. Se la olvido en la lavandería- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

-aaaah comprendo, que extraño sueño. Pero eso no importa, debe bajar a desayunar, Amy y yo preparamos unas galletas

-oh, eso suena bien!- dicho esto el erizo marrón claro bajo a la sala tomado de la mano a Cream. Cuando llego allí vio a Amy con un gran plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate (aaaah… chocolate… *¬*). El sol entraba por la ventana cayendo directo en su cara que expresaba una gran sonrisa. Su imagen, esa hermosa imagen… nunca la olvidaría

*_Como hare para decirle lo que siento?... creo que ya es tarde…*_

**~0~0~O~0~0~**

**(Ya en la tarde)**

Luego de un largo día, todos se encontraban reunidos en el bosque. Como era costumbre Shadow Marly se encontraban abrazados y cariñosos entre ellos. Deka intentaba hablar con Amy, pero no podía ya que Cream quería jugar con él. Tails organizando las esmeraldas para hacer la teletrasportacion. Galaxy no paraba de pelearse con Sonic y de decirle "Baka" aunque él no entendía lo que significara. Todo era como siempre, lo único diferente era que esa sería la última vez…

-ya está todo listo!- les aviso Tails a los demás- traigan a Nash

Del tornado X bajo la eriza mencionada con las manos atadas en su espalda y con una mala expresión. Marly la tomo del brazo y la sostuvo para que no escapara. Luego de esto Sonic y Shadow tomaron las esmeraldas y juntos dijeron

- Chaos Control!

Al terminar de decir eso un portal se abrió (mmm, sería como el que usan para viajar al pasado en el juego de Sonic the hedgehog 2006) dejando ver una pequeña ventana a la Tierra y escuchándose ruidos de bocinas y autos. Marly lo primero que hizo fue poner a Nash frente al portal dándole la espalda a todos y haciendo una reverencia a Galaxy, como dándole los honores. La eriza lima solo sonrió y corrió hacia la eriza celeste para darle una patada en la espalda(o trasero, imagínense ustedes :3) y dejándola caer en la Tierra.

Luego de un par de risas Marly se despidió de todos y por ultimo de Shadow.

-*abrazándolo* te extrañare mucho- le susurro Él solo le correspondió el gesto abrazándola más fuerte y susurrándole al oído

- te amo- Marly al oír esto se aferró y hundió su cabeza en su mechón de pelo, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas. Shadow se sorprendió por esto y le acaricio la cabeza para calmarla. En esa posición se quedó unos momentos, llorando en su pecho y sin dejarlo ir

- ya, el portal se cerrara si seguimos esperando- le dijo suavemente. Ella se separó de él y camino hasta el portal, Shadow dio media vuelta, comenzando a marcharse. Antes de entrar, Marly volteo y noto como una leve lagrima caía por la mejilla del erizo negro mientras se iba.

- No! No me iré!- grito la eriza plateada, haciendo que todo los presentes se asombraran- no, Shadow no te dejare! *corriendo hacia él* si me voy ahora y te dejo aquí solo, te extrañare demasiado! No puedo, no podre, no podría soportarlo!... – luego de decir esto volteó a ver a Galaxy, quien estaba con una expresión de asombro mientras lagrimas caían por su cara- lo siento Gala… quiero decir, Kiara, pero esta vez no iré contigo *poniendo su mano en su hombro*

-… NO! Suéltame – se quejó ella alejándose de Marly y quitando su mano repentinamente, mientras no paraba de llorar- ahora tú también me abandonas!... *bajando la cabeza* eres igual que todos! *Vuelve a alzar la vista y mira a todos allí parados, con ojos celestes* Y-ya no tendré a nadie*mira a Sonic*… y-ya… n-nadie me quiere! – luego de decir eso Galaxy no lo pensó 2 veces y salto por el portal.

**Yo: bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenoooooooo ooo! Ya que me pedían que aún no termine, no lo terminé. Seee… si aquí hay suspenso es por su culpa XD**

**Galaxy: recuerdo ese día, fue muy decepcionante para mí**

**Yo: bueno, no nos cuentes el final de como odias a Sonic y todo, así que nos vemos y DEJEN REVIEWS! Ha y por cierto o por si no quedo claro Chess NO murió. Esa inyección que le dio Mephiles era algo para hacerla más fuerte y por eso sobrevivió a la menuda apuñalada de Galaxy jeje, eso es un empate así que nos vemos!**

**Galaxy: querrás decir nos leemos ¬¬**

**Yo: no. NOS VEMOS *sacándole la lengua***

**Galaxy: eres demasiado infantil!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Galaxy: hola eh vuelto muy tarde!**

**Yo: dónde estabas?!**

**Galaxy: de vacaciones :D**

**Yo: ¬¬ okeeeey?... si tardamos fue porque tuvimos que elegir y pensar bien esto del ultimo capitulo, ya que claro… es el último :3 (shoy inteligente :D)**

**Galaxy: leí varias veces el anterior cap. y creo que lo hiciste demasiado dramático**

**Yo: lo se… jeje pero bueno quería también agradecerles a todos los que siguieron la historia y dejan reviews! Enserio gracias, su escritora los quiere mucho :'D!**

**Galaxy: antes de empezar tengo que decir algo**

**Yo: que cosa?**

**Galaxy: has visto Aliados, no? (es una nueva serie argentina bla bla bla… también la pasan en fox la recomiendo)**

**Yo: si, y?**

**Galaxy: ay una chica que es idéntica a mí! Se pone buena y amable con todos cuando los ojos le brillan de celeste, y luego cuando se le va es una arrogante y egoísta!**

**Yo: ¬¬ tienes razón igualita a ti…**

**CAP 16: my Little pony… okno, Aquel paraíso…**

Cabello corto y de color café, ojos grises y con un cuerpo delgado, esa era su apariencia, su actual apariencia. Algo mareada se puso de pie, se miró las manos y agacho la cabeza. (No malpiecen tiene ropa) soltó y largo suspiro y luego miro a su alrededor, ahora se encontraba en un callejón oscuro, pero comenzó a caminar y a acercarse al bullicio de gente, autos y edificios. Comenzó a toser cuando salió de donde estaba, ya se había acostumbrado al aire puro de Mobius. Se dispuso a saber dónde se encontraba ahora, luego de preguntar a distintas personas, comenzó a volver a su casa.

Al cabo de 1 hora de caminar y caminar llego a la puerta de su casa, alzo la vista y se quedó observándola detenidamente, luego de unos momentos decidió tocar la puerta. De allí salió una mujer alta con cabello castaño

- que se le ofre… Kiara?... eres tú?- dijo asombrada

- si mama, soy yo- respondió agachando la cabeza

La mujer solo corrió y la abrazo fuertemente, esto la sorprendió mucho, o esperaba eso de su propia madre, nunca era de hacer esas cosas

- donde estuviste estos meses? *llorando*

- bueno yo…

- donde esta Marly?! Sus padres la buscaron por todas partes! Sabes lo que me has hecho pasar?! *comenzando a alzar la voz*

*_ya empezó…* _pensaba Kiara mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada y no hablaba

- Hey! Te estoy hablando, contéstame cuando te hablo! Que acaso escaparon? Ahora que has vuelto tu sola nos culparan por lo que le haya pasado a Marly! Donde esta ella?

-mama, para por favor…- susurraba ella casi inaudiblemente. Ya luego de tanto tiempo había aprendido a temerle a su madre (no se crean yo AMO a mi mama! Ella es un ángel conmigo!)

- no pararé nada! Esta es otra de tus locuras, no? no tuviste suficiente con tener que ir a un psiquiátrico? Ya te has vuelto loca de nuevo… espera a que le diga a tu padre que volviste, él si sabrá que hacer para que aprendas una lección

Kiara solo entro por la puerta con la cabeza agachada e ignorando todo lo que su madre le gritaba.

*_al menos, por un segundo, creí que había cambiado en algo luego de tanto tiempo*_

Camino hasta donde se encontraba antes su antigua habitación, pero se entristeció al ver que ésta estaba toda vacía y sin ningún rastro de todas sus cosas

-ah, vendimos tus cosas, creímos que no volverías nunca y ojala lo hubieras hecho, ahora tendré que comprarte todo de nuevo… a no, eso no. te daré unas mantas y te quedaras así hasta que consiga dinero

Ella por su parte solo entro y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Dio otro suspiro y se recostó en el suelo acurrucada en la esquina

*_ahora solo queda esperar a que venga papa y me enseñe mi lección* _

Al día siguiente en la escuela

**POV Kiara/Galaxy**

Me baje del auto de mama y con la cabeza agachada me dirigí a la puerta de la escuela, al ser invierno, a esa hora de la mañana aun es de noche, por suerte… cuando voltee mi mama ya se había ido, pero otro auto paro y de allí bajo la madre de Marly y su hermano menor. La mujer de cabello rubio se despidió de su hijo, pero al alzar la vista me vio en la puerta. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia mí

-Kiara! has regresado!... un momento, donde esta Marly?

- lo siento… ella no quiso volver conmigo- aquella mujer era de pura confianza para mí, la conocía desde muy pequeña y siempre me ayudo junto con Marly en todo lo que pudo. Era como una segunda mama

- como que no quiso volver? *comenzando a llorar de tristeza*

- sí, lo siento… estuvimos muy bien todo este tiempo, pero ella conoció a alguien que la hará muy feliz, eso se lo aseguro. Está en un lugar seguro y con la persona que ama

La madre solo lloro más y la abrazo fuertemente, luego se separó y me vio mi ojo derecho. Éste estaba hinchado y morado, también noto que mi labio tenía un pequeño rasguño. Al ver esto supo lo que me había pasado, suspiro y me dijo

- si te vuelve a pasar esto, me avisas de inmediato y te aseguro que te sacare de ahí

- está bien, se lo agradezco mucho, pero… no gracias- dicho esto ella se despidió y entro a la escuela. La mujer se limpió las lágrimas y se me quedo viendo con lastima.

Al entrar pude sentir las miradas de todos en la escuela. Al rato el timbre sonó y todos se dirigieron hacia los salones. Yo, por mi parte, fui al salón de al lado y busque con la mirada a mi otra amiga además de Marly. Al verla, ella al instante volteo, ya que los demás compañeros hicieron silencio y se alejaron de la puerta al verme allí parada. Con una gran sonrisa y casi llorando de la alegría, Dena corrió a abrazarme (mi amigus otakus del almus, pero ojo no es la única :))

- donde estuviste?...- hiso silencio al verme el ojo- ven te ayudare

Las dos fuimos al baño y ella me presto un poco de maquillaje para tapar mi moretón.

- gracias Dena

- no hay de que! pero luego me explicas donde estuviste y todo lo que te paso

Luego de haberle explicado en pocas palabras y sin muchos detalles, le dije que Marly no volvería. Luego de evitar que llorara me dirigí hacia mi salón. Al entrar, todos hicieron silencio y cuando me dirigí a mi lugar de asiento, todos se alejaban. No paraba de oír los susurros.

*_puede que ya no sea una eriza, pero sigo teniendo este maldito oído agudo que a partir de ahora solo me dejara escuchar lo que dicen de mi… este será un día largo*_

Un año después…

Nada había cambiado en mi vida desde el momento en el que volví a la Tierra, todos me seguían teniendo miedo. Tenía que cruzarme con aquel idiota en los recreos, como siempre, estaba rodeado de varias chicas, pero una gran sonrisa se me dibujaba cuando veía la cicatriz que le deje en su brazo, Dena me acompañaba a veces, pero a pesar de ser la única que me comprenda, ella tenía otras amigas con las que estar, así que me tocaba estar sola… como siempre

En mi casa todo era de costumbre, mi madre se dignó a darme unas mantas para poder dormir, ahora duermo como en los animes japoneses (en el piso con mantas u un almohadón) parecerá extraño, pero ya casi no pienso en todo lo que me ocurrió en Mobius, excepto a él… aquí se diría zoofilia, pero yo aún lo amo y extraño.

Para no tener que recordar todo lo que me pasa y tener que lidiar con mis problemas, en los recreos siempre voy a la gran biblioteca de mi escuela, me encanta leer… más que nada porque llevo los mangas que me presta Dena y allí los leo a escondidas. Igual no es que lo necesite esconder mucho, ya nadie entra a la biblioteca

Hoy por fin me presto el manga de mirai nikki,( mi anime favorito! Igual acá es como si nunca lo hubiese visto) así que fui y me escondí entre los grandes estantes donde estaban los libros. Suspire y cuando estaba por comenzar a leer escuche unos pasos. Cerré el manga y lo guarde en mi mochila, los pasos no paraban de sonar, iban de un lado al otro, eran rápidos y cada vez se acercaban mas

*_No puede ser cierto!…*_

Me puse de pie y mire atreves de los libros, allí logre ver un destello azul. Apenas lo reconocí, tome mi mochila y tratando de no hacer ruido me dispuse a salir de allí. Yo, como muy tonta que soy, no había cerrado la mochila y entonces mi manga se cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido que resonó en toda la biblioteca, tal vez en toda la escuela! (okno)

No espere más y comencé a correr hasta la puerta, pero algo vino de frente y choco contra mi haciéndome caer. Cuando abrí los ojos vi una cabeza azul y para colmo 2 guantes blancos con sus palmas en mi pecho (XD casualidades de la vida) cuando él alzo la vista, me vio a los ojos. Toda sonrojada le di una bofetada empujándolo de encima mio.

- lindo recibimiento- me dijo tapándose la mejilla colorada

- que haces aquí?! Como es que llegaste a la Tierra?- fui interrumpida porque sin más, se me acerco y me beso en los labios. No lo podía creer, yo ahora era humana y estaba besando a un erizo (WTF!?) rápidamente lo aparte de mí. Pero ya no podía más, no lo podía seguir ocultando n resistiendo. Comencé a llorar y lo abrace

- porque traste tanto? Idiota!- le dije entre sollozos

- tranquila, ya estoy aquí- me dijo. A simple vista era extraño, yo lo abrazaba y lo tenía en mis brazos como a un peluche, de repente se había hecho tan pequeño

- sácame de aquí! No quiero volver! Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo, para que me salvaras, como siempre lo hacías! Llegue a pensar que no te volvería a ver!

- es que Tails se tardó en hacer una máquina para poder hacer un portal hasta aquí… entonces, quieres volver?

- sí, sí, sí!* aferrándome a él*

- quieres volver a ver a los demás?

- si

- quieres volver a ver a Marly?

-si

- me amas?

-si… espera que?! No, no!- en ese momento no podía estar más roja, pero para mí mala suerte a la biblioteca entro Dena y se quedó con la boca abierta

-q-que está pasando aquí?

- mmmm, Dena…

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! Parecen Hiro-san y Nowaki en la biblioteca! (una anime Yaoi que me encanta)

- Dena yo…

- no, no me expliques nada… *se puso en pose de pensamiento* ah, ya se! Él es parte del lugar de donde estuvieron Marly y tu todo el tiempo! Es un planeta en otra dimensión donde los animales son inteligentes y saben hablar, cuando llegaron allí Marly y tú se convirtieron en unos animales también y estuvieron al menos 3 meses tratando de volver a aquí, pero en ese tiempo Marly y tú se enamoraron, como sé qué tipo de chicos les gusta a Marly, era una especie de Emo y amargado pero ella lo quiere mucho, pero tú eres demasiado Tsundere emo para admitirlo además después de todo lo que te paso no lo querías aceptar por miedo, así que tu si volviste pero al volver tu vida era una porquería y ahora é es el chico del que te enamoraste tú y ha vuelto para llevarte de regreso y que sean felices y tengan hijitos erizos gemelos!

- te falto la parte de un villano obsesionado con Marly y una loca psicópata que me quería matar

- rayos! Estuve cerca!

- cómo es que sabe todo? Tú le dijiste- dijo Sonic muy impresionado

- na, solo fue una suposición… soy admiradora de L (un personaje de anime que es un detective re inteligente)

- okeeeeey?

-no digas nada Dena por favor!

- mmm está bien, pero con una condición

- cuál?

- voy con ustedes!

- qué? *Kiara y Sonic al mismo tiempo*

- me llamo mucho la atención la idea de un villano, además debe ser muy sexy así que iré con ustedes para salir de esta aburrida vida1

- estas segura?

- si claro! Mientras pueda llevar mis mangas, todo estará bien

- eres la mejor *abrazándola* pero n vuelvas a decir que estoy enamorada de este erizo *susurrándole al oído*

- okey, okey. Ay estoy ansiosa de saber que animal soy!

Sonic sonrió y encendió un telecomunicador que tenía en su muñeca

- Tails abre el portal

Dicho esto un agujero se abrió, era como una ventana al paraíso, una oleada de aire fresco me golpeo la cara, sonreí satisfecha, al fin saldría de allí y abandonaría todo lo que alguna vez me hizo mal. Sonic me tomo la mano y me miro a los ojos y me sonrió

- lista?

- si *besándolo*

-quítense del camino!- dijo Dena muy alegre y entrando al portal

Aire fresco, puro aire fresco. Pájaros cantando, el ruido de las ramas de los arboles chocando unas con otras, el sol golpeando mi cara. Todo era perfecto. Mire mis manos y llevaba unos guantes gris oscuro que me cubrían la mitad del brazo y no tenían dedos. Mi ropa era un vestido color violeta con hombro caído y una linda falda dividida en rallas. Tenía unas botas color marrón oscuro con un gran ring en medio. Mis púas color verde lima caían de mi frente tal y como era antes. Mire hacia atrás y allí en el suelo se encontraba una murciélago color negro con ropa color verde, botas grises y un mechón de pelo que caía por su frente. Me acerque a ella y le tendí mi mano para que se pusiera de pie. Con una gran sonrisa le dije

- Misaki (nombre de Dena en Mobius) bienvenida a Mobius!- sus ojos se llenaron de brillo al ver **aquel paraíso…**

**Gracias por los reviews, gracias por la paciencia, gracias por el apoyo, gracias por leer…**

**Se despiden Galaxy y Marly the hedgehog**

** : por las dudasdejo mi deviant art :I**


	17. Cap especial y avances

**Yo: hola! A que no se esperaban que volviera ¬u¬**

**Galaxy: que haces en la computadora?!**

**Yo: yo… mmmmmm :I**

**Galaxy: no me digas que pretendes continuar el fic?**

**Yo: si, cual es el problema?**

**Galaxy: es demasiado vergonzoso lo que sigue, ese es el problema!**

**Yo: para mí no. es demasiado tierno como es que vuelves a encontrarte con los demás :D**

**Galaxy: no me refería a eso, si no a "eso otro"**

**Yo: aaaah! Es verdad, ya lo había olvidado!**

**Galaxy: cómo pudiste olvidarlo! No te creas que de la nada salieron So…**

**Yo: *tapándole la boca* shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No hagas spoilers! Eso lo guardare para la pa…**

**Galaxy: *también tapándole la boca* shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Tampoco tú los hagas!**

**Yo: jeje te has pisado sola, ahora agregare esa última parte en el final ¬u¬**

**Galaxy: noooooooooooooo! No lo hagas! Por favor!**

**Yo: Misaki! Llévatela por favor**

**Misaki: *entrando* okey!**

**Galaxy: porque?! TToTT! *Siendo llevada por Misaki* no lo hagas!**

**Yo: mira, porque soy buena cambiare un poco la versión, además no se y no puedo escribir lemon (ya se imaginan lo que sigue en este cap. ¬u¬)**

**Galaxy; siiiiiii! Gracias!**

**Misaki: ven vamos que después de tantos años, aún tengo el manga de Mirai nikki!**

**Galaxy: ya lo leí muchas veces, cual otro tienes?**

**Misaki: mmmmmmmmm… el de Sword Art Online!**

**Galaxy: sssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Vamos!**

**Yo: *face palm* que hare con estas dos… bueno, mejor comienzo con el especial**

**CAP 17: el reencuentro y… primera vez?**

La cara de Misaki no se podía describir, estaba muy fascinada con todo lo que veía

- wow! En mi vida respire un aire tan fresco y puro

- lo sé, es muy diferente

Ella avanzo y siguió explorando todo muy emocionada. Detrás de ella caminaba Galaxy con una leve sonrisa en su cara, al instante se sonrojo al sentir que la abrazaban por la espalda, cuando volteó se encontró con Sonic. Él le sonrió esperando un beso…

- qué crees que estás haciendo? ¬¬- respondió la eriza con una cara entre seria y enfadada

- eeeh... yo creí que- fue interrumpido porque ella lo beso inesperadamente (agh! Este capítulo va a ser cursi lo siento mucho)

Olvidando completamente a Misaki, que seguía explorando por la zona, el erizo cargo en sus brazos a Galaxy y corrió hasta su casa. Al llegar Sonic abrió la puerta y corrió hasta su habitación, allí la soltó y siguieron besándose hasta caer en la cama. En ese momento ella lo separo un momento con la cara toda roja

-q-que estamos por hacer? O/O- pregunto intentando evitar la mirada del erizo

- tranquila… acaso no quieres?-Ella se quedó unos segundos pensando y luego asintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- no te preocupes no te hare nada malo *levantándole la falda*

*POM!* (mal efecto de sonido de puerta abriéndose*

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WOW! QUE GENIAL AQUÍ ME VOY A QUEDAR?!- grito con una voz aguda Misaki en el piso de abajo, quien encontró la forma de seguirlos y encontrar la casa.- NO PUEDE SER! HASTA HAY UNA TELE!

Galaxy de mala gana se puso de pie, abrió la puerta, suspira y grita

- MISAKI YA CALLATE O LE DIGO A TAILS QUE TE DEVUELVA A LA TIERRA SIN TUS PRECIADOS MANGAS!

-*en voz baja desde el piso de abajo* okey…

Luego de cerrar la puerta y volver a suspirar, Galaxy volvió a la cama con Sonic (dios esa frase me enferma ~) Sonic quiso seguir en lo que estaba pero noto que los ojos de la eriza tenían manchas celestes, esto lo asusto un poco. Ella noto que le miraba raro

- tranquilo, no pasara nada. Intentare controlarlo

Volvieron a besarse y a recostarse pero otra vez fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose. Le restaron importancia ya que pensaron que sería Misaki, pero al instante la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a Marly con una gran sonrisa (:D!) hasta que los vio en esa posición y su cara cambio (¬w¬)

- hey… que están haciendo? ¬w¬

Galaxy salió disparada de la cama y corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga. Esta callo para atrás por el empujón pero también la abrazo

- Marly! Marly! te extrañe mucho!

- ya tranquila… estoy aquí no te preocupes

- lo siento, lo siiiento!

- si me lo pides así no aceptare… hazlo como me gusta :3

- no me obligues ¬¬… no lo hare

- hazlo o me iré de aquí! Además ahora no necesitare traerte tus orejas y tu colita Neko

- está bien…*suspira, luego pone cara tierna y baja las orejas* Gomene One-chan :3

- aaaaaay! Amo cuando haces eso! *Abrazándola aún más fuerte* está bien te perdono!

- ejem- atrás de Marly apareció Shadow – hola Galaxy

- Shadow- sensei!- grito la eriza otra vez mientras saltaba de los brazos de Marly a los de Shadow

- emmm… estas bien?- para él era extraño eso, supuestamente debería ser más seria y fría, más que nada con él.

Sonic, manteniendo la calma, al instante los separo a ambos y con ligeros empujoncitos saco a Marly y Shadow de la habitación.

- lo siento pero estábamos en algo importante y no queremos interrupciones de ningún tipo. Así que adiós! *cerrando la puerta en sus caras*

Luego de hacer eso el rizo volteo y cargo a Galaxy en su hombro

- que haces? Suéltame! - dijo pataleando. Luego los dos se recostaron (otra vez!) Galaxy se veía distinta. Desde que apareció Marly sus ojos ya tenían varias manchas celestes, así que no convenía molestarla mucho de nuevo o perdería el control.

En lo personal no voy a seguir especificando como sigue la cosa así que solo digo que ella ya se encontraba en ropa interior cuando es escucho un estruendo que hizo sacudir la casa entera. Esta vez el que salto fue Sonic, cayendo al borde de la cama. Galaxy se asustó también, luego se agacho al costado de la cama

- estas bien?

- si… que ha sido eso?

Galaxy se puso de pie y miro por la ventana. Luego de eso suspiro profundo y así sin más salió de la habitación con la cabeza agachada. Sonic extrañado también miro por la ventana y se encontró con que en la puerta de su casa, o mejor dicho atravesando la pared de su casa, estaba la master Emerald.

- no puede ser *face palm*

Ya afuera y con el sol escondiéndose, Galaxy se paró frente a la esmeralda, escucho un ruido detrás de ella y de entre los arbustos aparecieron Rouge y Knuckles peleándose (como siempre)

- todo es tu culpa!- gritaba la murciélago

- fuiste tú quien me quiso robar la esmeralda!- se defendió

Cuando Sonic salió, Galaxy ya estaba por matarlos a ambos por interrumpirles el momento. Esa iba a ser una noche larga de reencuentros e interrupciones… luego de un año, su primera noche viviendo en Mobius.

**Bueeeeno! Como podrán ver en mi versión de la historia los pobres no consiguieron nada XDDD ojala les haya gustado este cap. especial!... y bueno también tengo que decirles que eh vuelto con una noticia que creo que les gustara… voy a hacer una 2º parte de Viviendo en Mobius. La hare más o menos cuando termine la escuela (no cuando tenga 18 en unos meses ¬¬) así que para diciembre o noviembre más o menos la traeré. Va a ser dentro de tanto porque no me fue muy bien en la escuela así que tengo que estudiar y mucho **

**Aprovecho esto para dejarles 3 escenas Random que van a aparecer en esta parte 2. Están desordenadas así que cualquiera puede venir antes o después. Sin más que decir les dejo los avances y espero dejarlos con suspendo ¬u¬**

**-** no permitiré que ese maldito erizo me vuelva a molestar! Me dejo en ridículo! Desde entonces nadie me toma enserio… ah, pero luego de esto no se olvidaran de mi nombre… esa máquina de Tails para ir al mundo de esas humanas será mía y ni aquí ni en la Tierra olvidaran el nombre S…

- tranquilo cariño… no harás esto solo, tienes mi ayuda

**~º~º~º~**

Galaxy y Sonic se encontraban caminando hasta la casa de Tails. Él la intento abrazar, pero ella le empujo para alejarlo, luego bajando la cabeza le tomo la mano algo sonrojada. Sin que lo notaran una sombra de chaleco azul y botas del mismo color los espiaba entre los árboles.

- me voy un tiempo y este maldito ya me olvida así de fácil… no! no dejare que otra tonta eriza me quite a mi Sonic!

**~º~º~º~**

Galaxy se levantó mareada y con nauseas, a su lado dejo durmiendo plácidamente al erizo azul. Con algo de dificultad se puso de pie y camino hasta su habitación para cambiarse.

Luego de quitarse la ropa se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo, por puro reflejo involuntario miro su estómago, sintió una puntada que la hizo estremecerse, luego se deslomo en el suelo con el pensamiento de que no podía ser cierto.

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN! JAJAJAA ojala se hayan quedado con suspenso! O si no, no impera igual lo voy a escribir quieran o no XD**


End file.
